Um pesadelo para Vegeta
by Misuho-Tita
Summary: Um estranho sonho e lembranças do passado... Quando Vegeta pensa viver o momento mais perfeito de sua vida, algo acontece, fazendo com que o príncepe dos saiyajins viva um verdadeiro pesadelo, colocando em risco a vida das pessoas mais amadas por ele.
1. O nascimento da princesa saiyajin

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

_**Sinopse:**__ Um estranho sonho e lembranças do passado...  
>Quando vegeta pensa viver o momento mais perfeito de sua vida, algo acontece, fazendo com que o príncepe dos sayjins viva um verdadeiro pesadelo, colocando em risco a vida das pessoas mais amadas por ele.<em>

_**Notas da Autora: **__Como eu amo Dragon Ball Z, no decorrer desta fic eu irei aparecer!_

**Capítulo 1 - O Nascimento da Princesa Sayajin**

Planeta Vegeta:

- Preste bastante atenção, príncipe Vegeta, pois a história que vou lhe contar agora, é passada somente para os príncipes de nossa raça.

O pequeno príncipe Vegeta olhava curioso para seu pai, o Rei vegeta. O pai nunca falara com ele nada deste tipo, até hoje, as únicas conversas que ambos tinha eram sobre lutas, lutas, e mais lutas.

- E que história é essa? Não pode me contar outra hora? Eu quero treinar. Como vou ser o sayajin mais poderoso de todos se você fica me contando bobagens?

- Não é bobagem, príncipe Vegeta. E, tenho que lhe contar agora pois o grande Freeza te espera, parece que ele tem alguma missão para você, meu filho.

- Estou ouvindo. – disse o pequeno príncipe dos sayajins.

- Uma antiga profecia que só é conhecida pelos reis sayajins diz que, de um príncipe sayajin nascerá aquele que trará em seu corpo a "o resplendor estelar".

- Que parada é essa?

- O resplendor estelar estará dentro do sangue do sucessor do príncipe dos sayajins. Este sangue, tem o poder de tornar o rei sayajin imortal e, o mais poderoso de todos, mais poderoso até que o lendário super-sayajin, o sangue do sucessor do príncipe dos sayajins dará ao rei sayajin o poder de destruir o universo. E, para que o rei sayajin tenha este incrível poder, basta que ele perfure o coração do herdeiro do príncipe dos sayajins quando este completar seu 14º aniversário, com a lendária adaga sayajin, e, beba o sangue do herdeiro. Então, o rei sayajin terá um poder inigualável...

****************************************

Na corporação cápsula, Vegeta acorda assustado e ofegante, há muito não sonhava, e, não com o passado, com o planeta Vegeta e, principalmente com seu pai. Porque logo esta noite foi sonhar com o passado? Será que significava algo?

Olhou para sua esposa, adormecida a seu lado, Bulma estava nas últimas semanas de gestação, em pouco tempo daria a luz a seu segundo filho, ou filha, os dois concordaram em não saber o sexo do bebê, para terem uma surpresa, o que não agradou muito Trunks, que queria saber urgentemente o sexo do bebê.

A gestação de Bulma não estava sendo fácil, embora desta vez, ele estivesse sempre ao lado de sua esposa, sim, porque na gravidez de Trunks, os dois não se viam muito, pois Vegeta estava obcecado em superar Kakarotto e o super-sayajin. Mas agora... Bem, agora tinha que cuidar de Bulma, sim, por mais difícil que fosse para ele admitir, gostava de Bulma, e, quando ela anunciou que estava esperando um bebê, ficara muito feliz, outro príncipe ou princesa sayajin, vindos da união da mulher que escolhera como companheira, da mulher que sempre desejou e...

Bem, agitado como estava, seria melhor levantar e tomar um banho, isso se não quisesse acordar Bulma. A ideia de deixar Bulma sozinha na cama não lhe agradava, mas, era melhor deixar ela um pouco sozinha do que acordá-la.

Vegeta levantou-se com muito cuidado, pegou uma toalha no closet e foi direto para o banheiro. Lá encheu a grande banheira de espuma e mergulhou. Após poucos minutos na banheira, começou a relaxar, embora o estranho sonho não lhe saísse da cabeça. Não se lembrava da tal conversa que tivera com o pai, nem cinco minutos depois de tê-la ouvido, e agora, ela estava muito vívida em sua mente. Como se fosse um presságio...

Saindo do banho, Vegeta vestiu-se com uma calça social preta, sapatos sociais pretos e uma camisa azul marinho, não iria treinar, não com Bulma grávida. Embora Trunks garantisse que cuidaria de Bulma, queria ele mesmo se assegurar de que sua esposa estava bem.

Vegeta desceu até a cozinha, e, lá estavam sua família, Bulma e Trunks, Trunks estava sentado e Bulma, preparando café. Quando viu a cena, Vegeta usou sua velocidade para tirar Bulma da cafeteira e sentá-la em uma cadeira.

Assustada, ela olha para Vegeta e diz:

- Vegeta, por que fez isso?

Vegeta olha para Trunks e diz:

- Trunks, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Trunks olha confuso para seu pai antes de responder:

- Esperando, mamãe estava preparando um café para mim antes do senhor aparecer.

Vegeta *tentando conter o nervosismo*:

- Isso eu percebi. E por que você não fez seu café? Não está vendo que sua mãe está grávida?

Bulma olha de uma maneira divertida para seu marido, desde que descobriu que estava grávida, toda manhã era a mesma ladainha. Ela diz:

- Vegeta, eu estou apenas grávida, posso muito bem fazer um café.

Vegeta olha para o sorriso de sua esposa, como ele adorava vê-la sorrir. Ele diz de forma mandona:

- Bulma, deixe-me cuidar de você. Trunks, faça você mesmo seu café.

- Sim papai. – disse Trunks, sabia perfeitamente que era inútil discutir com seu pai.

- A propósito Vegeta – disse Bulma de forma despreocupada – Goku e a família vêm almoçar aqui hoje.

- Ótimo, mas não quero saber de você fazendo qualquer esforço.

- Tolo superprotetor. – disse ela de forma emburrada.

Depois do café da manhã, Bulma deu ordem aos empregados para prepararem um almoço com uma quantidade maior do que o habitual de comida, afinal, cinco sayajins iriam almoçar, e, como ela bem sabia, eles não comem pouco. Depois de dar as ordens, ela pegou um livro e foi sentar no jardim para ler um pouco. Vegeta não demorou a se juntar a ela.

- Por que não vai treinar, Vegeta?

- Porque no momento, ficar com você é mais importante do que treinar.

Vegeta aproximou seu rosto do de Bulam, e, tomou os lábios dela com um desejo profundo, ela abriu sua boca para recebê-lo sem hesitação, foi um beijo demorado e intenso.

- Parece que interrompemos em um mau momento! – disse uma voz familiar, é a voz de Goku.

Os dois se separam, Vegeta e Bula olham e veem Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl e Goten.

Vegeta fica furioso, como aquele verme inferior tinha coragem de interromper seu momento com sua esposa. Ele começa a gritar:

- MAS QUE DROGA KAKAROTTO! POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE ME INTERROMPER LOGO AGORA?

Todos começam a rir. Bulma diz:

- Vocês chegaram cedo.

Videl diz:

- É que o senhor Goku queria chegar o quanto antes.

Chi Chi diz:

- Meninas, vamos entrando!

Vegeta diz:

- Escute, esposa de Kakarotto.

Chi Chi diz:

- O que é?

Vegeta diz:

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

As três mulheres entram em casa. Gohan, Goten e Trunks saem voando, deixando Goku e Vegeta a sós. Goku senta-se ao lado de Vegeta, que continua de cara emburrada. Goku tenta puxar conversa:

- Ainda está zangado, Vegeta?

Não, Vegeta não estava zangado, estava pensando, ainda, em seu estranho sonho. Gostaria de conversar sobre isso com alguém, e, infelizmente, a única pessoa disponível era aquele idiota do Kakarotto.

- Escute, Kakarotto.

- O que é?

- Você já teve um sonho estranho?

- Eu sonho todas as noites. Sonho com comida, comida e mais comida! Odeio quando a Chi Chi me acorda pela manhã.

Grrrr! Que inferno ter que confidenciar logo com aquele idiota. Mas que escolha ele tinha? Kakarotto era o único de sua raça.

- O que eu quero dizer, é que você nunca sonhou com o passado? Com algo que nunca teve importância em sua vida?

Vegeta não teve tempo de saber a resposta, pois, no exato momento em que Goku iria responder, Chi Chi chega gritando:

- VEGETA! GOKU! O BEBÊ DA BULMA VAI NASCER!

Vegeta e Goku voaram até a sala, onde Bulma estava deitada, gemendo de dor. Vegeta olha para sua esposa e, depois para Kakarotto e diz:

- Rápido Kakarotto, tele transporte ela para um hospital!

Goku diz:

- Eu não posso. Não conheço o ki do médico de Bulma.

Vegeta furioso diz:

- QUE INFERNO KAKAROTTO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME SERVE PARA NADA?

Bulma, gemendo de dor diz:

- Vegeta...

Vegeta pega sua esposa no colo e sai voando com ela até o hospital. Lá, Bulma é levada até a sala de parto, e, Vegeta, fica na sala de espera. Ali, ele encontra-se com Trunks, Goku, Chi Chi, Videl, Gohan e Goten.

Trunks, preocupado diz:

- Papai, e a mamãe?

Vegeta *claramente impaciente* diz:

- Na sala de parto. O verme do médico não me deixou entrar.

Goku diz:

- Acalme-se, Vegeta.

Vegeta diz:

- Como acha que posso me acalmar?

Assim, com um Vegeta altamente nervoso e um grupo tentando acalmá-lo, três horas se passam, até que o médico sai da sala de parto. Vegeta levanta-se do banco onde estava e pergunta:

- E então, doutor?

O médico diz:

- Parabéns, senhor Vegeta, o senhor é pai de uma linda menininha.

Vegeta praticamente atropela o médico para entrar na sala de parto, onde encontra uma Bulma ainda ensanguentada devido ao parto, segurando um lindo bebê de cabelos azuis. Ele aproxima-se de Bulma e do bebê. Bulma diz:

- Sua filha, Vegeta, uma legítima princesa sayajin.

Sim, aquele lindo bebê era sua filha com a mulher que amava, o segundo fruto de seu amor. Naquele momento, ele esquecera-se de tudo, da noite anterior e de seu estranho sonho. Tudo que lhe importava agora era sua esposa e sua pequena princesinha que acabara de nascer.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Mal presságio

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 2 - Mal Presságio**

Planeta Vegeta

- Escute, príncipe Vegeta, se por acaso o herdeiro que trará dentro de si o resplendor estelar nascer de você, você sacrificaria a vida de seu filho, quando ele completasse seu décimo quarto aniversário, para me tornar o sayajin mais poderoso de todos?

O pequeno príncipe Vegeta deixou de lado sua refeição, e, olhou para seu pai.

- Do que você está falando?

O Rei Vegeta toma um gole de vinho de sua taça, antes de continuar:

- Esqueceu-se da antiga lenda que te contei há alguns dias atrás? Sobre o resplendor estelar?

O pequeno príncipe Vegeta voltou sua atenção para sua refeição, realmente o pai tinha lhe dito algo sobre um resplendor estelar e um herdeiro do príncipe dos sayajins, mas os detalhes da história não vinham em sua mente.

- Isso te deixaria mais forte que o grande Freeza? – perguntou o pequeno sayajin.

- Sim, príncipe Vegeta, isso me deixaria mais forte que o grande Freeza e, faria com que os sayajins dominassem todo o universo.

- Então eu sacrificaria a vida de meu filho sem problema nenhum.

********************************************************

Na corporação cápsula, Vegeta acorda ofegante, olha ao seu lado e vê sua esposa dormindo. Fora um sonho, ou melhor, outro sonho. Porque já havia tido um sonho assim antes, há quatorze anos, quando Bulma estava grávida de Bra. Os sonhos não foram exatamente iguais, mais ambos falavam da mesma coisa, o resplendor estelar. Será que estes dois sonhos significavam algo?

Durante o pouco tempo que conviveu com seu pai, o Rei Vegeta, somente estas duas vezes o pai falara com ele desta tal lenda, pois, dias depois desta segunda conversa, que agora estava tão viva em sua mente, o planeta Vegeta explodiu, matando praticamente todos os sayajins existentes.

Será que estes sonhos tinham algum significado? Será que eram algum tipo de premonição?

Não, não poderia ser. Mas... E se fosse? O que iria fazer? Há anos, dissera a seu pai que não se importaria em sacrificar a vida de um filho seu para que seu pai se tornasse o mais poderoso, só que, naquela época, ele era cruel e impiedoso, muito diferente da pessoa que se tornara.

Depois que conheceu Bulma, mudara muito, ainda era o orgulhoso príncipe dos sayajins, mas, ser o mais forte não era mais seu objetivo. Infelizmente, o mais forte ainda era o idiota do Kakarotto, só que isso não significava tanto quanto antigamente. Agora tinha Bulma e seus filhos, Trunks e Bra.

O simples pensamento nos filhos o fez voltar à mente em seu sonho. Ele ainda era o príncipe dos sayajins, portanto, se a tal lenda fosse verdadeira, poderia ser bem provável que o tal herdeiro viesse dele. Porém, seus filhos não eram sayajins sangue puro, eram mestiços com terráqueos, então seria improvável. Além do mais, seu pai estava morto. Portanto, deveria ter tido este sonho pois, dali a duas semanas, sua princesinha completará seu décimo quarto aniversário.

Ele olhou para o relógio de sua mesinha de cabeceira e viu que ainda eram quatro horas da manhã, e, como dormir estava fora de cogitação, decidiu levantar e ir para a cápsula gravitacional treinar um pouco. Beijando Bulma delicadamente, ele levantou-se, colocou sua roupa de treino e desceu para a cápsula gravitacional.

***************************************************************  
>Mais tarde, na montanha Paoz, Goku e Goten estão tomando café da manhã. Os dois estão devorando toda a comida que Chi Chi preparou. Goku, ainda com a boca cheia de comida olha para Chi Chi e diz:<p>

- Chi Chi, estou indo até a corporação Cápsula.

- E o que o senhor vai fazer na corporação cápsula, papai? – pergunta Goten.

- Lutar um pouco com o Vegeta. Faz tempo que não fazemos um exercício para descontrair.

Chi Chi olha para Goku e diz:

- Goku! Será possível que você só pensa em lutar?

Goku termina de engolir uma coxa de frango e diz:

- Não diga isso, querida, eu não penso só em lutar. Eu também penso em comida, vencer uns adversários mais fortes do que eu, mais comida, lutar com o Vegeta, tomar banho depois do treino, um lanchinho para recuperar as energias. Viu só?

- Francamente, Goku. Você não muda mesmo.

Goku termina seu café da manhã e vira-se para Goten:

- E aí Goten, vai querer vir comigo?

- Claro, papai. Aproveito para vencer o Trunks em uma luta, as últimas ele me venceu.

- Beleza, vamos lá. Até mais tarde, Chi Chi.

Goku utiliza seu tele transporte e os dois chegam à cápsula gravitacional onde Vegeta ainda está treinando. Vegeta os vê e diz:

- Kakarotto, que infeliz surpresa você aparecer por aqui. Estava mesmo precisando de um adversário para o meu treinamento.

- Beleza, vamos lá. – diz Goku, já se preparando para um ataque.

Goten vira-se para Vegeta e diz:

- Com licença, senhor vegeta, mas o senhor sabe onde o Trunks está?

- Deve estar em casa com a Bulma e a Bra. Ele não anda treinando ultimamente.

Goten dá um sorriso maroto antes de dizer:

- Ebaaa! É hoje que eu ganho dele!

Goku, no meio de uma investida contra Vegeta diz:

- É melhor não se animar muito Goten, pois você também não anda treinando como se deve.

- Papai, não seja estraga prazeres.

Dizendo isto, Goten deixa Vegeta e Goku no meio de uma luta.

- Kakarotto, não pense que hoje você irá me vencer.

- Eu digo o mesmo Vegeta.

Os dois transformam-se em super sayajins e começam a luta. Eles lutam durante umas duas horas até estarem com as roupas todas rasgadas e todos machucados, a luta deu empate. Goku tira de um saquinho duas sementes dos deuses, entrega uma a Vegeta e diz:

- Você está melhorando, Vegeta.

- Hum. Não precisa me elogiar, seu verme.

- Escuta, vegeta, será tem comida na sua casa? Esta luta me deixou morrendo de fome!

- Você continua sendo o mesmo inútil, em Kakarotto. Mas, esta luta também me deixou com fome.

Os dois vão para a cozinha, e começam seu "pequeno" banquete. Depois de comerem dúzias de pratos de comida, Goku, sorrindo diz:

- Acho que eu comi demais!

- O que vai fazer agora, Kakarotto?

Vegeta não teve tempo de saber a resposta, pois Bulma chegou à cozinha, acompanhada de sua princesinha, Bra.

- Bom dia, Vegeta. Ahá, oi Goku, não sabia que estava aqui.

- Oi Bulma, eu vim lutar com o Vegeta.

Bra puxa uma cadeira e senta-se ao lado de Vegeta. Ela olha sorridente para seu pai e diz:

- Papai, hoje a mamãe vai me levar ao shopping, nós vamos comprar a roupa que eu vou usar na minha festa de aniversário. A propósito papai, o senhor já comprou a roupa que vai usar na minha festa? Porque eu não quero que meu pai vista qualquer coisa no meu aniversário de quatorze anos.

Goku começa a rir.

Vegeta olha para sua filha, e, de repente, a lembrança de seu sonho retorna vívida em sua mente. Não só o sonho, como a estranha visão de seu pai matando sua princesinha, a garotinha que ele tanto amava. O que isso significava? Será que algum mal estava para se abater sobre suas cabeças?

- Papai, o senhor está me ouvindo?

- Estou sim, Bra.

Bulma, serve-se de uma caneca de café e diz:

- Goku, fico muito satisfeita de você estar aqui. Vou sair com a Bra, Trunks e Goten, e, como sei que Vegeta não é muito chegado às compras, você pode ficar aqui com ele e terminar a lutar de vocês.

Goku sorri abertamente e diz:

- Que ótima ideia, Bulma!

Vegeta não gostou de deixar Bulma e Bra sozinhas, não depois de seu estranho sonho. Ele diz:

- Bulma, eu vou às compras com vocês.

- Como é? – pergunta Bulma, surpresa.

- Você ouviu, eu vou às compras com vocês. Bra acabou de dizer que quer que eu compre algo novo para vestir na festa. Então irei com vocês.

- Oba! – comemora a princesa sayajin.

Ela abraça vegeta, o beija e diz:

- Papai eu te amo!

- Arg, Bra! Você sabe que eu detesto este tipo de coisa.

Todos começam a rir. Vegeta, tentando tirar a tensão de si diz:

- Escute, Kakarotto, busque sua esposa e vamos às compras também.

- Por quê? –diz Goku, surpreso.

A verdade é que, se fosse para serem atacados, seria bom ter o inútil do Kakarotto com ele. Mas, não podia dizer isso.

- Vai ter muita comida, Kakarotto.

- É sério? Porque não me disse isso antes?

Assim, a família de Vegeta e a de Goku vão às compras no shopping da cidade central. Depois que Bra se enche de roupas, todos param na praça de alimentação e, Goku, vegeta, Trunks e Goten fazem seu lanchinho habitual. Depois do lanchinho, Goten diz:

- Escuta, Trunks, o que acha de irmos à casa dos jogos?

- Acho ótimo. Nós voltamos em um instante.

Os dois garotos deixam o resto do grupo e saem do shopping. Trunks lha para o amigo e diz:

- Onde é esta casa de jogos, Goten?

- Olha, não existe. Eu só te tirei de lá para termos uma luta rápida.

Trunks ri e diz:

- Nossa, você quer perder de novo?

- Vai sonhando.

Os dosi preparam-se para lutar. Mas, neste momento, eles escutam a voz de uma garota gritando:

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

**CONTINUA...**


	3. A garota misteriosa

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 3 - A Garota Misteriosa**

- Goten, você ouviu isso?

- Sim Trunks, eu ouvi. Vamos, ajudar.

- Tem razão.

Os dois voam até a rua atrás do shopping, e encontram três homens armados tentando assaltar uma garota, que, coloca sua bolsa na frente de seu rosto, de forma protetora.  
>Trunkus e Goten olham do céu para os assaltantes. Trunks se faz chamar atenção, dizendo:<p>

- Olha só Goten, três caras armados atrás de uma garota. Você acha isso justo?

- É claro que não Trunks.

A garota olha para o céu e vê Goten e Trunks voando. Os três assaltantes também o olham assustados. Os dois rapazes descem para o chão e se colocam na frente da moça.  
>Trunks olha sério para os assaltantes antes de dizer:<p>

- Escutem aqui, eu vou dar duas opções para vocês. A primeira é vocês deixarem essa moça em paz e irem embora, e a segunda é vocês ficarem e lutarem comigo e com o Goten. E então, qual das duas vocês vão escolher?

Os três assaltantes olham para Trunks e Goten. Um deles diz:

- Pare de falar garoto, e, é melhor os dois saírem da frente.

Goten olha por um instante para a menina e diz:

- Não se preocupe, nós já vamos tirar esses caras do seu caminho.

A garota olha para os dois rapazes confusa. Os três assaltantes começam a atirar em Trunks e Goten, porém os dois rapazes apenas pegam as balas com as mãos, sem nenhum esforço. Quando os três assaltantes ficam sem balas, Trunks abre sua mão e esmaga todas as balas, tornando-as cinzas. Goten faz o mesmo. Trunks diz:

- E aí, já acabou?

Os três assaltantes saem correndo de medo. Goten olha para Trunks e diz:

- Nós não vamos atrás deles?

Trunks diz:

- Deixe eles. Depois disso, duvido que vão querer assaltar mais alguém.

Trunks finalmente vira-se para a garota e diz:

- Moça, eles já foram embora. Está tudo bem agora.

A garota tira a bolsa de seu rosto e olha para Goten e Trunks, ela diz:

- Obrigada, vocês salvaram a minha vida.

Goten e Trunks observam a garota, e, reparam na aparência dela. Pele morena, cabelos longos e pretos, até o meio das costas, com franja, olhos castanhos. Estava usando uma blusa segunda pele branca com um colete jeans por cima, saia de couro preta, um pouco acima dos joelhos, meia calça preta e botas de cano alto até os joelhos com salto agulha. E na lateral do cabelo, um prendedor na forma de uma rosa branca.

A garota olha sem graça para os dois rapazes, especialmente para Goten, que não tirava-lhe os olhos. Ela diz:

- Já terminou sua inspeção?

Trunks não consegue conter o riso. Goten fica vermelho e diz:

- Me desculpe, é que você é bonita.

A garota sorri de maneira travessa antes de dizer:

- Bem, como os dois salvaram a minha vida vou deixar essa passar. Mas só dessa vez, viu? A propósito, o meu nome é Tita.

- Oi Tita, meu nome é Trunks, e este é meu amigo Goten. É um prazer conhece-la.

- Igualmente.

Goten, obviamente querendo passar mais algum tempo com Tita diz:

- Ei Tita, não quer vir tomar um lanche conosco? Eu e o Trunks estávamos indo fazer um lanche, por que não vem conosco?

- Ei Goten, nós não estávamos indo lutar?

Goten puxa Trunks para um canto e cochicha em seu ouvido:

- Trunks, não seja idiota. Quantas vezes nós salvamos uma moça bonita assim? Temos que aproveitar a ocasião.

Tita sorri para os dois garotos antes de dizer:

- Claro, eu adoraria!

Os três entram no shopping.

****************************************************

Onde estão Vegeta e os outros, o príncipe dos sayajins está experimentando as roupas que irá usar na festa de aniversário de sua filha. Ele está com uma camisa social branca, um terno preto e uma calça social preta. Ele avalia-se no espelho.

Goku entra no provador, olha para Vegeta e diz:

- Escuta, Vegeta, posso dar minha opinião?

Vegeta olha furioso para Goku antes de dizer:

- Quem foi que pediu sua opinião Kakarotto?

- Porque você não escolhe uma outra cor para sua roupa? Você vive usando preto.

- Ora Kakarotto, eu gosto de preto. Além do mais, você quer que eu banque o idiota e ande feito um papagaio que nem você?

- bem, eu não ando feito um papagaio.

- Imagina se andasse. Além do que, um príncipe dos sayajins não pode vestir qualquer trapo, Kakarotto. Agora saia, eu não vou trocar de roupas na frente de um verme feito você.

Goku sai do provador e Vegeta fica se trocando, ele saí do provador e, entrega as roupas que escolheu para a vendedora dizendo:

- Escute, mulher, eu não quero chegar em casa e ver esta roupa amassada. Então acho bom você dobrá-la com muito cuidado. Caso contrário irei fechar esta espelunca.

Após dizer isso, vegeta e Goku vão se encontrar com as mulheres. Bra, ao ver seu pai diz:

- E então papai, espero que tenha escolhido uma roupa muito legal para usar em minha festa.

Vegeta, diz:

- Sim, Bra.

Goku olha para sua esposa e diz:

- Chi Chi, o que acha de escolhermos algo para você e irmos embora?

Chi Chi diz:

- Acho ótimo, Goku. Mas primeiro teremos que encontrar Goten e Trunks.

Bulma diz:

- Eles devem estar paquerando alguma garota.

Bra sorri e diz:

- Mamãe, e desde quando o Trunks sabe paquerar?

Todos começam a rir.

**************************************************************

Na praça de alimentação, Goten, Trunks e Tita estão sentados em uma mesa e, a garota olha espantada o tanto que os dois jovens comem.

Goten diz:

- E então, Tita, o que você faz da vida?

- Bom, atualmente estou trabalhando em uma companhia de teatro da capital do norte e também canto, em uma pequena casa de shows, também na capital do norte.

Trunks diz:

- Nossa, então você não deve ter muito tempo livre, não é?

Tita diz:

- Mais ou menos. O que mais consome meu tempo são os ensaios para as apresentações. Este final de semana vou estrear um musical, porque vocês não vão assistir?

Goten muito animado diz:

- Com certeza nós iremos. Não é, Trunks?

- Claro, claro.

Tita sorri de maneira divertida e diz:

- Podem levar suas namoradas também.

Goten rapidamente diz:

- Nós não temos namoradas.

Trunks começa a rir. Tita diz

- Está ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir.

Goten diz:

- Já? Se você quiser nós podemos te levar em casa?

Neste momento, Vegeta e os outros chegam na praça de alimentação e encontram Trunks, Goten e Tita. Vegeta diz:

- Que bom que te encontramos, Trunks, nós já estamos indo embora.

Chi Chi olha para seu filho e diz:

- O mesmo vale para você, Goten.

Tita olha para a cara de poucos amigos de vegeta e rapidamente desvia o olhar. Bra olha para ela e diz:

- Ei, esta garota é sua namorada, Trunks? Ou é a namorada do Goten?

Trunks fica vermelho feito um tomate e diz:

- Não é nada disso, Bra. Esta é a Tita, acabamos de nos conhecer. Tita, esta é minha mãe Bulma, meu pai Vegeta e, minha irmã Bra.

Tita diz:

- É um prazer conhece-los.

Goten diz:

- Tita, este é meu pai Goku e minha mãe Chi Chi.

Vegeta diz:

- Trunks, vamos embora.

Goten diz:

- E aí Tita, vai querer que eu te leve em casa?

Tita diz:

- Não precisa. Mas apareçam no meu musical.

Bra diz:

- Musical?

Tita diz:

- Sim. Porque não vai com seu irmão? Aposto como você vai gostar. Até mais!

E vai embora.

Goten diz:

- Senhor vegeta, o senhor estragou a minha performance.

Trunks sorri para o amigo e diz:

- Você ia se dar mal sozinho, Goten.

Todos começam a rir. Vegeta olha para Bulma e diz:

- Acho que já podemos ir, não é, Bulma?

Bulma diz:

- Sim Vegeta, podemos. Quero chagar em casa e tomar um banho com estes novos sais que comprei.

Vegeta cochicha no ouvido de Bulma:

- Acho que vou me juntar a você neste banho, meu bem. Chega de treinamento por hoje.

Bulma cochicha para seu marido:

- Gostei muito desta sua sugestão. Vegeta.

Trunks diz:

- E então, nós vamos embora ou não?

Goku tele transporta todos para a Corporação capsula.

***************************************************************

Longe dali, na capital do Norte, Tita chega em casa. Ela abre a porta de seu pequeno apartamento, e, assim que entra, ela vê a sombra de um homem. Ela sorri. O homem, sem sair das sombras diz:

- E então, Tita?

- A missão foi concluída com sucesso. 

**CONTINUA...**


	4. O primeiro encontro de Trunks

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 4 - O Primeiro Encontro de Trunks**

Na manhã seguinte, na Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks e Bra estão tomando café da manhã. Trunks parecia estar com pressa, pois, comia muito rápido, mais do que o habitual.

Bra olha para seu irmão com um sorriso e diz:

- É impressão minha ou você está com pressa, Trunks?

Trunks diz:

- Não é impressão, Bra. Estou mesmo com pressa.

Bulma fica interessada no assunto e diz:

- Ahá, e pode-se saber por quê? Por um acaso você tem um encontro com aquela menina do shopping?

Trunks fica um pouco vermelho e diz:

- Não é um encontro, mamãe. Mas, tem a ver com ela sim.

Vegeta olha para seu filho. Não sabia por que, mas algo naquela garota não lhe agradava. Tudo bem que só a vira uma vez, mas para ele, fora o bastante. Não gostara do jeito como o olhara, era como se, já o conhecesse, ou então, o achara muito parecido com alguém que ela conhece. Fora apenas por um breve instante, mas tivera essa impressão.

Vegeta diz:

- Há algo estranho naquela garota.

Bulma diz:

- Vegeta, para você haveria algo estranho com qualquer garota que Trunks fosse namorar.

Trunks fica mais vermelho do que já estava e diz:

- Ela não é minha namorada!

Bra começa a rir do irmão:

- Imagina se fosse. Trunks, você está todo arrumado, e, este perfume que você está usando é novo. Você o comprou antes ou depois que conheceu a Tita?

Com o rosto em chamas de tanta vergonha, Trunks se levanta e faz menção de se retirar.

Vegeta olha para seu filho e diz:

- Trunks, continuo dizendo, não gosto dessa garota.

Trunks diz:

- Papai, ela é só uma amiga, agora eu já vou indo.

E se retira.

Bulma olha feio para Vegeta e diz:

- Vegeta, você quer mesmo estragar o namoro do Trunks antes mesmo de começar?

Vegeta olha para sua esposa, não gostava quando ela o olhava com raiva, mas, não ia deixar seu orgulho de lado e concordar com Bulma só porque ela queria. Ele diz:

- Só disse que não gosto da garota, o que é verdade. Há algo nela que não me agrada.

Bulma diz:

- Quantas coisas não te agradavam em mim quando nos conhecemos?

Vegeta ficou sem palavras. Quando conheceu Bulma, a achava uma mulher vulgar, metida, e que falava demais. Sem falar em tantas outras coisas que passava pela sua cabeça na época.

Bulma parecia ter adivinhado os pensamentos do marido. Pois piscou para ele antes de dizer:

- Não precisa responder se não quiser.

****************************************************************

Mais tarde, na companhia de teatro da capital do Norte, Trunks encontra-se com Tita. Ele olha para a jovem um pouco sem graça. Como seu pai podia não gostar dela sendo que ele só a viu de raspão.

Tita sorri para ele e diz:

- Oi Trunks! Como vai você?

Trunks diz:

- Oi Tita, eu vou bem e você?

- Bem, obrigada. Que bom que você veio.

- E aí, já acabou os ensaios?

- Só os da parte da manhã, como o musical estreia este final de semana, temos que nos reunir a noite também. Mas e aí, o que vamos fazer?

Trunks olha para Tita e fica vermelho. Ela apenas sorri e, arruma a rosa que enfeita seu cabelo. Ela diz:

- Não me diga que este é seu primeiro encontro?

Trunks fica vermelho feito um pimentão. Tita sorri e diz:

- Acertei?

Trunks mente:

- Não, é claro que não.

Tita pega na mão de Trunks, deixando-o mais vermelho do que já estava, e, os dois começam a passear.

******************************************************************

Na corporação cápsula, vegeta está treinando, mas, seu pensamento não saí de Trunks. Por que raios aquela menina lhe passou esta sensação tão negativa? Por que não tirava de sua cabeça que boa coisa não vinha por aí?

Primeiro os sonhos, agora uma garota que o olhou por uma pequena fração de segundos como se já o conhecesse. Porque será que tinha a impressão de que tudo estava relacionado? E, a aproximação do aniversário de sua filha só piorava a situação. Queria poder conversar com alguém sobre isso, porém, não queria preocupar Bulma, e, a outra opção que lhe restava era o idiota do Kakarotto, e, ele não iria se humilhar a ponto de se abrir com aquele inútil. Onde já se viu, um príncipe dos sayajins contar seus pensamentos mais íntimos para um guerreiro de classe inferior que ainda por cima era burro feito uma pedra?

Realmente, teria que guardar seus pensamentos para si mesmo, e tentar esquecer tudo isso. Era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

Com este pensamento em mente, Vegeta aumentou a gravidade da cápsula gravitacional e intensificou seu treinamento.

*****************************************************************

Ao cair da tarde, Trunks ainda está com Tita. Ela olha para o relógio e diz:

- Está ficando tarde, Trunks, eu preciso ir.

Trunks diz:

- Claro, Tita. Nos vemos amanhã?

Tita sorri para ele e diz:

- Claro!

Trunks começa a aproximar seu rosto do de Tita. Não sabia por que, mas, de repente, queria beijá-la. Ela também aproximou seu rosto do dele, e, quando seus lábios estavam quase se encostando, ela vira o rosto e Trunks beija-lhe a face.

Trunks fica vermelho e diz:

- Me... me desculpe, não sei o que deu em mim.

Tita, achando a reação de Trunks divertida:

- Não tem problema. Ainda nos veremos amanhã, não é mesmo?

Trunks sorri, ainda meio sem graça para Tita e diz:

- Claro. Eu te encontro.

Os dois se despedem e Trunks começa a voar de volta a Corporação Cápsula. O que foi que deu nele para tentar beijar uma garota daquele jeito? Nunca tinha feito isso antes na vida e, tinha que admitir para si mesmo, ficou decepcionado quando Tita virou o rosto. Mas, pensando bem, ainda era cedo para beijá-la. Quando chegar a beijá-la, fará com que seja especial.

********************************************************************

Na casa de Tita, ela acaba de tirar suas botas quando vê a presença de um homem, escondido entre as sombras. Ela sorri e diz:

- Chegou agora, foi?

O homem, ainda sem sair das sobras diz:

- Não é da sua conta.

Tita, sem demonstrar muito interesse diz:

- Sei, sei.

- E então Tita, ele quer saber como está indo a sua missão.

- É claro que ele quer saber. Mas, essas coisas levam tempo. Ninguém se apaixona por uma pessoa no primeiro encontro.

- Este foi o segundo encontro.

- O primeiro oficial.

- Tita, você não quer deixa-lo furioso, quer? Você conhece o conhece tão bem quanto eu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, até agora, tudo está saindo de acordo com o plano.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho sim. Até o final do prazo, o filho do príncipe dos sayajins estará apaixonado por mim. E, me contará tudo o que nosso rei precisa saber. 

**CONTINUA...**


	5. O homem por trás das sombras

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 5 - O Homem por trás das Sombras**

O homem, de dentro das sombras, olha para Tita com uma cara de quem não está convencido e diz:

- Tem certeza?

Tita apenas dá de ombros e diz:

- É claro. Agora escute, até o final de semana, ao final do meu musical, o filho do príncipe dos sayajins estará caidinho por mim.

********************************************************

Assim, rapidamente o resto da semana se passa e, todos os dias Trunks saíra com Tita, deixando Goten um pouco enciumado pois, a garota não se interessara por ele. Assim, chega à noite da estreia do musical de Tita.

Na corporação cápsula, Trunks está se arrumando quando Bra invade seu quarto.

Bra olha zangada para seu irmão e diz:

- Não é justo!

Trunks olha para sua irmã sem entender e diz:

- O que não é justo, Bra?

- Papai me proibiu de ir ao musical da sua namorada!

- Bra, ele não é minha namorada.

- Ahá, corta essa, Trunks. Quem você tá querendo enganar com esse papo? Você não para de falar um instante nela.

Trunks olha para sua irmã meio sem graça. A última semana fora especial, nunca conhecera ninguém como Tita, gostava da companhia dela, achava-a inteligente, simpática, linda...

Bra diz:

- Já está pensando nela?

Trunks fica um pouco vermelho e diz:

- Não é nada disso!

- Mas então, porque você não convence o papai a me deixar ir com você?

- Bra, você sabe que quando papai cisma com algo, nem mesmo a mamãe o faz mudar de ideia.

E, por algum motivo que Trunks não conseguia entender, seu pai não gostara nem um pouco de Tita. Nunca o permitia falar da garota, chamando-a de falsa e coisas piores, e, quando ele falava em apresenta-la formalmente para sua família, Vegeta se zangava, e recomeçava a falar mal da garota.

Então, Trunks desistira por enquanto de convencer seu pai sobre Tita ser uma boa pessoa. E, depois desta noite, se os planos de Trunks derem certo, seu pai teria que aceitar Tita.

Bra diz:

- Trunks, você não vai convencer o papai a me deixar ir com você?

Trunks olha para sua irmã, não queria que ela atrapalhasse seus planos. Ele diz:

- Sinto muito, Bra, mas não conte comigo.

Bra olha decepcionada para seu irmão e diz:

- Você é um chato!

- Apenas não quero discutir com o papai, Bra.

Bra sai do quarto emburrada. Trunks termina de se arrumar e vai para o musical.

***********************************************************

Vegeta está na capsula gravitacional treinando, como sempre. Mais cedo, tivera uma discussão com Bra, que, cismou de querer ir a um musical idiota da garota com quem Trunks anda saindo, garota essa que ele ainda não conseguia engolir.

Por mais que falasse com Trunks que essa Tita não era confiável, seu filho não lhe dava ouvidos, e, para piorar a situação, Bulma estava do lado do filho.

Outro dia, à noite, Bulma lhe perguntara por que não gostara desta garota, ele respondera que sentira que a garota não era confiável. Bulma não acreditou...

Neste momento, ele sente o um ki, é o ki do idiota do Kakarotto.

Vegeta olha emburrado para Goku e diz:

- Kakarotto, o que faz aqui?

Goku diz:

- Estava muito chato lá em casa então eu resolvi vir aqui e treinar com você.

Vegeta ainda emburrado:

- Claro, só que antes eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

Que inferno ter que falar de seus pensamentos com aquele idiota. Mas, se não tinha outro jeito...

Goku olha para o amigo intrigado e diz:

- O que foi, Vegeta?

- Lembra-se daquele dia em que fomos ao shopping?

Goku sorri e diz:

- É claro que eu lembro! A comida estava deliciosa!

Vegeta olha para Goku claramente arrependido, fora um erro achar que aquele inútil do Kakarotto entenderia alguma coisa.

Goku diz:

- Mas e então Vegeta, o que você queria me perguntar mesmo?

Vegeta diz:

- Esquece, vamos voltar a nossa luta.

Assim, os dois sayajins começam a lutar.

Na capital do Norte, Trunks compra um buque de flores e vai assistir ao musical de sua amiga Tita. Ele olha maravilhado a atuação da garota, percebe que ela demostra sentimentos quando está atuando, e, sua voz é muito bonita, achou que as canções tinham tudo a ver com o enredo da peça.

Ao final da apresentação, Tita está em seu camarim, ela já tirou os figurinos do musical e está usando uma calça jeans bem justa, com uma blusa frente única rosa choque e um scarpe rosa choque, além de uma rosinha de cabelo, também rosa choque.

Trunks entra no camarim e diz:

- Oi Tita!

Ela sorri para ele e diz:

- Oi Trunks! Fico feliz que tenha vindo!

- Você achou mesmo que eu deixaria de vir?

Tita olha para as rosas na mesinha de seu camarim e diz:

- Obrigada pelas rosas, são lindas.

Trunks fica um pouco vermelho e diz:

- Não tanto quanto você.

Tita levanta-se da penteadeira e puxa Trunks pelo braço dizendo:

- Vamos?

Trunks meio sem graça diz:

- Claro.

Os dois vão até o parque e sentam-se em um banco.

Agora que chegara o momento, Trunks não sabia muito bem por onde começar. Tita olha para ele e acha uma graça o modo como ele fica vermelho quando está perto dela. Se a situação fosse diferente...

Trunks diz:

- Tita, tem algo que eu quero falar com você, mas não sei bem por onde começar...

Tita diz:

- Que tal pelo começo?

Trunks fica mais vermelho e diz:

- É complicado.

Tita já percebera que Trunks era tímido, pois bem, se não havia outro jeito, já estava mais do que na hora de tomar a iniciativa.

Tita sorri e diz:

- Trunks, às vezes um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras.

Trunks não teve tempo de perguntar o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo pois, Tita aproximou seus lábios do de Trunks, pegando-o completamente desprevenido. Após um segundo de surpresa, Trunks retribuiu o beijo de Tita, adorando o momento.

Os dois aprofundaram o beijo, aproveitando o momento, como se nada mais existisse no mundo, apenas os dois. Até que Trunks afastou-se.

Tita diz:

- Me desculpe.

Trunks diz:

- Foi maravilhoso, Tita.

- É? Então você vai me levar até sua casa e me apresentar para seus pais como sua namorada?

Por essa Trunks não esperava. Ele diz:

- bem...

- Não precisa ser hoje, bobinho. Mas você terá que me apresentar.

- Claro, Tita.

Os dois continuam namorando, até que Trunks olha para o relógio e diz:

- Tita, já está ficando tarde, é melhor eu te levar para casa. Seus pais podem ficar preocupados.

- Eu não tenho pais, Trunks.

Trunks fica sem graça.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia.

Tita dá um selinho em Trunks e diz:

- Não se preocupe, agora eu tenho você.

Trunks a abraça e diz:

- Você pode contar comigo sempre.

Os dois se despedem e Trunks voa de volta para a corporação capsula.

*****************************************************

Quando Tita chega em sua casa, ela logo percebe que não está sozinha. Alguém a espera em sua porta.

Ela diz:

- Antes que me pergunte, tudo saiu conforme o planejado.

O homem diz;

- Não é por isso que estou aqui.

- Então é por quê?

- "ELE" quer vê-la, Tita.

- E onde "ELE" está?

- Dentro de sua casa.

- Então com licença.

Tita entra em casa e vê a presença de seu visitante, escondido entre as sombras.

Ela diz:

- Majestade, a que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Quero saber como foi hoje, Tita.

- Está acontecendo tudo dentro do prazo, majestade.

- Excelente. Continue assim, Tita. Você tem que descobrir tudo o que ordenei.

O homem sai das sombras no mesmo instante em que Tita diz:

- Como o senhor desejar, rei Vegeta. 

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Um encontro armado

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 6 - Um Encontro Armado**

Tita olha para o rei Vegeta, queria perguntar se ele ia ficar muito tempo, estava cansada e queria um banho, mas, sabia que era uma péssima ideia. Conhecia muito bem aquele homem, ou melhor, sayajins, tinha marcas profundas para saber que não deveria brincar com ele.

O Rei vegeta olha para Tita com aquele olhar cruel do próprio filho e diz:

- Seu prazo está se esgotando, Tita.

- Eu vou conseguir, majestade. Sei perfeitamente qual é o meu dever e vou cumpri-lo. A festa do décimo quarto aniversário de sua neta será semana que vem, até lá, terei todas as informações que o senhor precisa.

- Assim espero. – diz o rei dos sayajins antes de ir embora.

Tita sente-se aliviada, agora que o rei Vegeta se fora. Nunca se sentira muito bem na presença dele, ele sempre a assustara, devido a sua força.

Mas, decidida a tirá-lo da cabeça, foi para o chuveiro, tomar um merecido banho. Demorou um pouco mais do que de costume no banho, e, quando saiu, deitou-se na cama, onde, as lembranças dos momentos que vivera com Trunks veio-lhe a mente.

Trunks era uma gracinha, com seu jeito tímido, porém doce. Ela podia apostar que não herdara seu jeito doce do pai, já que conhecia muito bem o avô dele, mais até do que gostaria de conhecer.

Com os pensamentos em Trunks, Tita adormece rapidamente.

*******************************************************************

Na corporação cápsula, Trunks acaba de chegar em casa, como está tarde, ele acha que todos já estão dormindo. Doce engano, pois logo sente o ki de seu pai atrás de si.

Vegeta olha para seu filho com cara de bem poucos amigos e diz:

- Onde você estava, Trunks?

- Eu fui assistir a um musical, papai.

- E desde quando você gosta deste tipo de coisa?

- Desde agora.

- Já te disse que não gosto desta garota, Trunks.

- Papai, o senhor nem a conhece direito.

- Nem preciso. Essa garota esconde algo, ela pode enganar você, a Bulma e o inútil do Kakarotto, mas há mim ela não engana.

- Papai, tente ao menos conhecê-la.

- Escute, Trunks, eu te proíbo de sair com esta tal de Tita, é uma ordem.

Trunks se surpreende com as palavras do pai. Ele diz:

- Como é que é? O senhor não pode fazer isso.

- É claro que posso, eu sou seu pai.

Dizendo estas palavras, Vegeta retira-se, deixando Trunks sozinho, que vai para seu quarto pensando nas palavras do pai. Não iria terminar com Tita só porque ele queria. Neste momento, seu celular toca.

Trunks atende dizendo:

- Alô! Oi Tita!

- Oi Trunks! Vai fazer o que amanhã à tarde e a noite?

- Por enquanto nada, por quê?

- Podemos ir ao shopping e depois sair para dançar. Oque você acha?

- Ótimo. Nos encontramos amanhã então.

- Beijinhos.

E desliga.

***************************************************************

Em seu quarto, Vegeta olha para sua esposa adormecida. Com certeza ela não concordaria com sua proibição de Trunks ver a maldita garota porém, ele era o único que enxergava além daquele rostinho de anjo dela.

Bulma acorda e diz:

- Ainda acordado?

- Estava sem sono.

Ela puxa Vegeta e o beija, ele retribui.

*************************************************************

Na manhã seguinte Vegeta e sua família está tomando café da manhã.

Trunks diz:

- Mamãe, hoje à tarde vou sair.

Bra diz:

- Vai sair com sua namorada?

Vegeta olha para Trunks e diz:

- Você vai sair com aquela garota de novo? Eu não já te proibi de sair com ela?

Trunks acabara de ter uma ideia. Ele diz:

- Não papai. Eu vou ao shopping com o Goten.

Bra diz;

- Ao shopping com o Goten?

Bulma olha para Vegeta e cai na gargalhada. Seu filho era esperto, devia ter herdado dela.

Vegeta diz:

- Desde quando você vai ao shopping com o Goten?

Trunks diz:

- Se está duvidando, por que não pergunta para ele?

Bulma diz:

- vegeta, você nunca se incomodou do Trunks sair com o Goten.

Mas isso fora antes do surgimento desta garota, pensa Vegeta.

Trunks diz:

- Com licença.

Trunks vai para seu quarto. Conseguira enganar seu pai, porém, teria que levar Goten para seu encontro com Tita. Ele vai para seu quarto, tranca a porta e pega seu celular.

***************************************************************

Na casa de Tita, ela está de pijama e, seus cabelos molhados, quando a campainha toca. Quem seria, se fosse o rei vegeta, provavelmente entraria sem bater, ele nunca se dera ao trabalho. Ela abre a porta e, sorri ao ver uma mulher alta, pele branquinha, olhos e cabelos castanhos, que estão presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Tita abraça a amiga, que retribui, satisfeita. Tita diz:

- Hatara!

As duas entram em casa e sentam-se na cama de Tita.

Hatara diz:

- Você sumiu, Tita. Sabe há quanto tempo não tenho notícias suas?

- Perdão, eu andei muito ocupada.

- Tem a ver com...

Hatara não tem tempo de saber a resposta, pois neste exato momento o celular de Tita começa a tocar.

Tita pega o telefone e diz:

- Só um minuto.

Ela atende e diz:

- Alô! Ahá, oi Trunks!

Trunks diz:

- temos um problema, Tita.

- É?

- Tive que dizer ao meu pai que vou sair com o Goten, então ele vai ter que ir junto.

Tita olha para a amiga, que está folheando uma revista. Ela sorri e diz:

- Hum... Acabo de encontrar a solução para nossos problemas. A gente se vê mais tarde.

E desliga. Tita olha sua recém-chegada amiga com um olhar suplicante. Hatara diz:

- Tita, eu te conheço não é de hoje. O que você está aprontando?

- Hatara, você faria um pequeno favor para sua amiga do coração?

- Tita...

- Por favor? Eu só tenho você...

Hatara olha para sua amiga, sabia que era armação, mas, quando Tita colocava as coisas daquela maneira... E, tinha uma afeição muito grande por ela, de modo que não conseguia lhe negar nada. Nem mesmo quando a amiga estava aprontando algo, como agora.

- Você venceu, Tita.

Tita se joga em cima da amiga e diz:

- Obrigada! É por isso que eu adoro você!

********************************************************

Então, a tarde finalmente chega e, Goten e Trunks estão na porta do shopping.

Goten diz:

- Por que eu tenho que vir segurar vela em um encontro seu?

Trunks diz:

- Calma, é por uma boa causa.

Neste momento, eles veem Tita se aproximando, mas, o que Goten não imaginava é que ela traria uma amiga. Tita estava usando um vestido branco de alcinha estampado com pequenas margaridas, sandália de salto de plataforma e, nos cabelos, um enfeite na forma de uma rosinha branca. Já Hatara, usava uma bata azul com uma calça jeans e sapatilhas, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Goten olha para as duas jovens emburrado.

Tita diz:

- Oi Trunks, oi Goten. Quero apresentar para vocês a minha amiga Hatara.

Trunks diz:

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hatara.

Goten, ainda emburrado diz:

- Se você está achando que eu vou cair na sua como o Trunks caiu na da Tita está muito enganada.

Hatara fica furiosa com a atitude do rapaz. Ela diz:

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu por acaso estou à procura de namorado?

Goten diz:

- E não está?

Hatara diz:

- É claro que não! E, eu nunca namoraria alguém tão insuportável quanto você!

Tita olha para Trunks, e, faz sinal para os dois saírem de fininho, deixando Hatara e Trunks a sós.

Goten diz:

- Largue de ser mentirosa! Você veio até aqui por que está louca para arrumar um namorado!

- É claro que não. Eu só vim aqui porque a Tita me pediu e... Cadê a Tita?

Goten olha ao redor e diz:

- O Trunks também sumiu.

Hatara diz:

- Quer dizer que...

Goten diz:

- Nós estamos sozinhos. 

**CONTINUA...**


	7. A apreensão de Hatara

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 7 - A Apreensão de Hatara**

Hatara olha furiosa para o jovem que está a seu lado. Estava furiosa, sabia desde o principio que Tita estava armando para ela, pior ainda era saber que teria que passar à tarde com este garoto insuportável, que achava que ela estava correndo atrás de um namorado. Pelo visto ele era bem prepotente.

Goten olha emburrado para a jovem a seu lado. Não podia negar, bonita ela era, mas, ele não iria cair na dela, de jeito nenhum. Ele diz:

- Espero que você esteja satisfeita, Hatara.

- Como é? Do que é que você está falando?

- Ora, como do que. Você e a Tita armaram esta situação para mim. Não está na cara?

- Escuta aqui, seu grosseiro que não sabe de nada. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Agora eu é que não vou perder meu tempo tentando convencer um tapado feito você!

- **COMO É? QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE TAPADO?**

- **VOCÊ! POR ACASO TEM MAIS ALGUÉM AQUI ALÉM DE MIM?**

Ao dizer estas palavras, Hatara sorri de maneira sarcástica, deixando Goten com mais raiva do que já estava. Os dois, ainda emburrados, sentam-se em um banco, um de costas para o outro.

***************************************************************

Longe dos dois, em frente a uma loja de roupas femininas, Tita e Trunks estão olhando a vitrine, ou melhor, Tita está olhando, porque Trunks não tira os olhos da garota. Tita olha entusiasmada para um vestido lilás que está na vitrine. Ela diz:

- Nossa, esse vestido está perfeito, você não acha?

Trunks, que não prestara atenção no que a namorada dissera, diz:

- Que? Ahá, sim, claro.

Tita sorri de maneira divertida e diz:

- Você não prestou muita atenção no que eu disse, não foi?

- Não é nada disso, é que eu estava pensando no Goten e na Hatara.

Tita puxa Trunks para um beijo. O sayajin se surpreende um pouco, mas logo se recupera e retribui o beijo de uma maneira cativante. Após se separarem, Tita diz:

- Não se preocupe com os dois, eles vão se dar bem. A Hatara pode dar uma de durona mas é uma boa pessoa.

Os dois entram na loja, Tita compra o vestido do qual gostara e eles continuam o passeio pelo shopping. Tita diz:

- Trunks, você se importa de me esperar um pouco, preciso ir ao toalete retocar a maquiagem.

Trunks diz:

- Claro que não, Tita.

Trunks senta-se em um banco, segurando a sacola de Tita enquanto ela dirige-se ao toalete.

*****************************************************************

Voltando a Goten e Hatara, os dois continuam emburrados, cada qual virado para um lado. Hatara sabia que era chato ficar brigada com quem não conhecia, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Aquele Goten a perturbava de uma maneira que não conseguia evitar, nunca conhecera na vida alguém que a irritasse tanto.

Neste momento, ela pressente algo. Não sabia explicar, mas sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer, e, alguma coisa ruim. Teria que encontrar Tita para irem embora o mais rápido possível. Ao pensar na amiga, seu coração se apertou, e sentiu uma dor profunda. Então era isso.

Ignorando a raiva que sentia de Goten, ela levanta-se e vira-se para encará-lo de frente antes de dizer:

- Escute, Goten.

Goten olha para a intrometida a sua frente sem muito interesse e diz:

- O que você quer? Já cansou de me fingir bancar a inocente e vai confessar que veio aqui única e exclusivamente para arranjar um namorado?

Hatara tenta segurar a raiva que sente de Goten. No momento, tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Contendo sua irritação, ela diz:

- Acho melhor procurarmos a Tita e o Trunks. Estou preocupada.

Goten, ainda sem olhar para a jovem a sua frente diz:

- Escute, a Tita está com o Trunks, não precisa se preocupar.

- Nós precisamos procurar a Tita e o Trunks. É importante.

-Você vai querer mesmo estragar o momento dos dois?

Goten fecha os olhos, mas o que queria mesmo era fechar os ouvidos, para não precisar ouvir a voz desta garota irritante. Se ela soubesse o quanto ele e Trunks são fortes, não se preocuparia tanto.

Hatara olha para Goten. Por que esse cabeça dura não dava ouvidos a ela? Seria muito mais simples e pouparia tempo. Bem, se ele não iria ajuda-la, iria procurar Tita sozinha. Ela diz:

- Tudo bem, se você não vai me acompanhar, eu irei sozinha.

Goten levanta-se e, encara furioso a garota a sua frente. Ele diz:

- Escuta, vê se enfia isso de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça, o Trunks está junto da Tita, não há com o que se preocupar.

Mas, neste momento, uma terrível explosão acontece. Goten, que ainda está furioso com Hatara, sente um ki maligno não muito longe e se surpreende pois, desde a derrota de Majin Boo há tantos anos, nenhum inimigo chegou a terra. Sua surpresa por sentir este ki é tamanha que nem percebe que uma grande parte do teto caindo em sua direção e na de Hatara.

A moça porém, vê aquele teto desmoronando sobre a cabeça dos dois, ela empurra Goten para o lado com toda a força do seu corpo gritando:

- **CUIDADO!**

Ao ouvir isso e ver seu corpo sendo atirado junto ao de Hatara, o jovem sayajin assume rapidamente o controle da situação. Em questão de segundos, ele segura Hatara em seus braços e levanta voo, tirando ambos do perigo.

Quando já estão seguros, ele olha para Hatara, que está atordoada, em um segundo estava empurrando Goten para o lado e, no segundo seguinte, está no colo dele, flutuando no meio do céu.

Os dois encaram-se por uma pequeno momento. Pela primeira vez, sem brigar. Goten diz:

- Você está bem?

Hatara diz:

- Acho quem sim. Mas... Como você...

Ela estava se sentindo incapaz de formular a pergunta. Goten apenas sorri, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram e diz:

- Obrigada Hatara, digamos que você quase salvou minha vida. Mas o que me preocupa é este ki maligno que acaba de desaparecer.

- Este o que?

- Esquece, temos que encontrar o Trunks.

Mas eles não precisam sair à procura, pois Trunks chega voando ao encontro dos dois.

Trunks diz:

- Goten, você sentiu aquele ki?

Goten olha para o amigo, então não fora imaginação dele. Ele diz:

- Senti. Foi um ki maligno, Trunks.

Hatara não estava entendendo muito daquela conversa de ki ou seja lá o que for, tudo o que sabia, era que Tita não estava com Trunks, e, isso era tudo que importava para ela naquele momento. Interrompendo os dois amigos, ela diz:

- Escuta, Trunks. Onde está a Tita? Ela não deveria estar com você?

Trunks diz:

- Ela disse que precisava ir ao toalete retocar a maquiagem. Então fiquei esperando. Aí senti um ki maligno que desapareceu em seguida e vim procurar Goten para perguntar se ele também havia sentido o ki e me deparei com esta confusão.

Hatara olha furiosa para Trunks e diz:

-** VOCÊ... DEIXOU... A TITA SOZINHA...**

Trunks olha para Hatara sem entender e diz:

- O ki vinha desta direção.

*************************************************************

Na corporação Cápsula, Vegeta e Goku estão treinando quando...

Goku diz:

Vegeta, você sentiu?

Vegeta diz:

- Sim Kakarotto, senti. Mas o ki dos nossos filhos vem deste mesmo local. E, o ki desapareceu quase no mesmo instante em que apareceu.

- Acha que Goten e Trunks podem dar conta?

- **VOCÊ QUER DEIXAR A NOSSA LUTA PARA IR ATRÁS DE UM KI INSIGNIFICANTE QUE PROVAVELMENTE NOSSOS FILHOS JÁ DERAM CONTA DE ELIMINAR? MAS VOCÊ É MESMO UM IDIOTA KAKAROTTO!**

- Calma, Vegeta.

- **COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA QUANDO VOCÊ DIZ QUERER INTERROMPER A NOSSA LUTA PARA CORRER ATRÁS DE ALGUM VERME INSIGNIFICANTE DE CLASSE BAIXA?**

Goku olha para Vegeta, que estava bufando de raiva. Em uma coisa o amigo estava certo, provavelmente Trunks e Goten já teriam acabado com o dono do ki que acabaram de sentir. Com este pensamento em mente, Goku diz:

- Está bem Vegeta, você tem razão. Vamos continuar com a nossa luta.

Vegeta olha para Goku e, preparando-se para atacar, diz:

- Ótimo!

E, os dois recomeçam a luta.

********************************************************

Mas, no shopping, o medo começou a se apoderar do coração de Hatara, naquele instante, ela sabia que seus temores poderiam se confirmar. Lágrimas começam a inundar seus olhos e cair por sua face.

Goten olha para a moça sem entender. Ele diz:

- Qual o seu problema?

Hatara, sem conseguir articular direito suas palavras, apenas diz:

- Tita... 

**CONTINUA...**


	8. O plano do Rei Vegeta

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 8 - O Plano do Rei Vegeta**

Trunks olha para Hatara sem entender muito a moça, Tita só tinha ido retocar a maquiagem, não era o fim do mundo nem nada.

Ele diz:

- Escuta, Hatara, a Tita está bem. Não há nada com o que se preocupar.

Goten olha para a jovem chorando em seus braços, pela primeira vez, queria dizer alguma coisa para fazê-la parar de chorar, mas, não sabia o que dizer. Por que mulheres tinham que ser tão complicadas?

Hatara queria conseguir convencer aqueles dois de que alguma coisa estava errada, mas, infelizmente, não tinha como. Queria poder contar a verdade, porém isso acabaria por matar uma pessoa inocente e a ela própria.

Goten diz:

- Hatara, nós vamos até onde o Trunks deixou a Tita para você se tranquilizar.

Hatara diz:

- Verdade?

Trunks diz:

- Sim.

Goten e Trunks descem e os três se dirigem até a porta do toalete feminino.

Hatara diz:

- Eu vou entrar e ver se ela está lá dentro, vocês dois me esperem aqui.

Hatara entra no toalete, deixando Goten e Trunks sozinhos.

Goten diz:

- Mulherzinha irritante.

Mas neste momento, o ki maligno volta a surgir e os dois sayajins não deixam este pequeno fato passar.

Trunks diz:

- É o mesmo ki.

Goten diz:

- Não podemos deixar isso passar, Trunks.

- Tem razão, mas e as meninas?

- Estarão mais protegidas longe da gente. Não podemos envolver duas mulheres indefesas em uma luta.

- Vamos.

Os dois saem voando, procurando pelo ki maligno.

Enquanto isso, dentro do toalete, Hatara procura por Tita, mas não a encontra em lugar algum.

Ela, com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, deixa o toalete para dizer a Goten e Trunks que suas suspeitas se confirmaram e Tita não está lá, porém a jovem não encontra ninguém a sua espera.

Ela diz:

- Mas essa agora.

Sem saber o que fazer, Hatara continua ali, parada, olhando para o nada.

********************************

Enquanto isso, Trunks e Goten encontraram o ki maligno. Ele pertence a um homem muito musculoso que usa uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde musgo que deixa sua forte musculatura muito em evidência, ele está voando sobre o shopping, encarando Trunks e Goten e exibindo um sorriso cínico e cruel.

Goten diz:

- Qual é a sua, em?

O homem diz:

- Não é da conta de vocês.

Trunks diz:

- Mas será se continuar com toda esta destruição.

O homem diz:

- Se não saírem do meu caminho terei que eliminá-los.

Trunks diz:

- Pois eu duvido muito.

Então, o homem parte para o ataque, começando uma luta contra Trunks e Goten.

********************************************

Na Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta e Goku estão terminando um "pequeno lanche" quando...

Goku: - Vegeta, é o mesmo ki que sentimos mais cedo.

Vegeta: - Tem razão, Kakarotto. Também estou sentindo o ki dos nossos filhos.

Goku: - É melhor irmos até lá.

Vegeta olha para Kakarotto, quem quer que fosse, não valeria a pena, e, do jeito que Kakarotto é tapado, não iria convencê-lo.

Vegeta: - Está certo, Kakarotto, vamos.

No shopping, Tita está procurando por Trunks quando, do nada, surge um homem com cabelos ruivos e espetados e trajando um uniforme de sayajin. Tita o reconhece e se assusta. Ela diz:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Senk?

Senk olha para Tita com desdém, adoraria cumprir aquela ordem do rei Vegeta. Ele diz:

- Os planos do rei Vegeta mudaram.

Tita o olha confusa e diz:

- Mudaram? Como assim mudaram? Eu não estou sabendo de nada.

Senk mostra um sorriso cruel antes de usar sua velocidade para desaparecer, reaparecendo atrás de Tita e, erguendo-a pelos cabelos. Sentindo uma dor terrível, a moça deixa cair às sacolas e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Ela diz:

- O que... Está fazendo?

Com uma das mãos, Senk cria uma bola de ki, e, usa-a para ferir Tita, que é arremessada pelo poder de Senk e caí, machucada e sangrando, aos pés do servo do rei Vegeta. Ela o olha sem entender, e no segundo seguinte compreende. Senk continua atacando-a, e, como Tita não possui nenhum poder como guerreira, seus ferimentos aumentam e seu corpo todo começa a sangrar.

Após este ataque, Senk a olha com felicidade. Ele diz:

- Acho que isso deve bastar. Em breve devo procura-la para obter as respostas de que o rei vegeta precisa.

Dizendo isto, Senk sai voando, deixando uma Tita ferida caída no chão. A inconsciência vai tomando-a, querendo leva-la de volta a um passado que queria desesperadamente esquecer, se fechasse os olhos, todas aquelas terríveis lembranças voltariam a sua mente, lembranças de toda a dor que a vida lhe deu. Não, tinha que manter suas forças para encontrar Hatara, pois esta era a única pessoa no mundo em que podia confiar.

**************************************************

De volta à luta de Trunks e Goten, o adversário dos dois garotos estava brincando com eles. Neste momento, chegam Goku e Vegeta.

Vegeta diz:

- É com este verme que vocês estão tendo tanto trabalho?

Goku sente mais um outro ki. Ele diz:

- Este homem não está sozinho. Senti um outro ki que acaba de desaparecer, e, tem um ki muito fraco onde senti este ki que desapareceu.

O homem diz:

- Foi bom brincar com vocês. Nos encontraremos mais breve do que vocês pensam!

Ele aumenta seu ki e sai voando em uma velocidade espantosa.

Trunks sente o ki de Tita muito fraco e se desespera. Ele diz:

- É o ki da Tita!

Vegeta olha furioso para seu filho:

- TRUNKS QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE TE DIZER PARA FICAR LONGE DAQUELA GAROTA?

Goku tenta acalmar Vegeta dizendo:

- Vegeta agora não é hora para se preocupar com isso.

Trunks diz: - Goten vai procurar a Hatara que eu irei atrás da Tita.

Goten diz:

- Tudo bem.

Goten segue uma direção enquanto Trunks, Vegeta e Goku seguem outra. Os três rapidamente encontram a moça ferida e caída no chão. Trunks rapidamente aproxima-se dela e tenta reanimá-la dizendo:

- Tita! Tita fala comigo!

Tita abre seus olhos, seu corpo todo está doendo, mas consegue sorrir de leve, vendo Trunks preocupando-se com ela, embora saiba que não mereça essa preocupação.

Ela diz:

- Trun... Trunks... Você...

Goku diz;

- O que aconteceu, Tita?

Tita olha para Goku, não poderia confessar que fora atacada por um dos solados do Rei Vegeta. Não mesmo.

Neste momento, chegam Goten e Hatara. Hatara corre em direção à amiga e, não consegue conter as lágrimas. Ela diz:

- Tita, estava tão preocupada! Você está bem?

Tita olha para a amiga e diz:

- Não muito.

Goku diz:

- Droga, infelizmente estamos sem sementes dos deuses.

Hatara diz:

- Precisamos levá-la até um hospital. Eu vou cuidar de você Tita, não se preocupe.

Tita olha para a amiga com reprovação. Ela diz:

- Você não pode, tem seu trabalho. Eu sei me virar sozinha.

Hatara diz:

- Acha que me importo?

Goku diz:

- E seus pais, Tita?

Tita diz:

- Não tenho família. Sou sozinha no mundo.

Hatara diz:

- Você tem a mim!

Trunks diz:

- Não vou te deixar sozinha neste estado. Você vai ficar na minha casa até se recuperar.

Vegeta olha furioso para seu filho e diz:

-** COMO É QUE É?**

Trunks diz:

- O que o senhor ouviu, papai. Vou levar a Tita para nossa casa até ela se recuperar.

Vendo que Vegeta ia ter um ataque, Goku puxa seu amigo para um canto e diz:

- Qual é o seu problema, Vegeta?

Vegeta olha para Kakarotto. E agora, como confessar aquele inútil seus maus pressentimentos? Simplesmente não poderia. Dando-se por vencido, Vegeta diz:

- Vamos.

Assim, Goku tele transporta a todos para a Corporação Cápsula.

Só que, o que nenhum deles poderia imaginar é que toda aquela cena fora assistida pelo Rei Vegeta, que ocultara seu ki e agora ria maliciosamente.

Ele diz:

- falta muito pouco agora. 

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Rotina na Corporação Cápsula

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 9 - Rotina na Corporação Cápsula**

Graças ao tele transporte de Goku, todos chegam instantaneamente a Corporação Cápsula. Trunks leva Tita um dos quartos de hóspedes enquanto Goten pega uma lista telefônica e, liga para um médico. Na porta do quarto de hóspedes, Vegeta assiste toda aquela cena emburrado. Goku se aproxima do amigo.

Goku diz:

- Qual o problema, Vegeta?

Vegeta olha mais emburrado ainda para Goku. Como aquele imbecil não percebia nada. Aliás, ele era o único que percebia.

Vegeta diz:

- Kakarotto, é impressionante como você não percebe.

Goku diz:

- Não percebo o que?

Vegeta diz:

- Kakarotto, esta garota que Trunks insiste em namorar esconde algo. E, muito provavelmente esta outra que está com ela também.

Goku diz:

- Vegeta, você está exagerando. Ela é apenas uma garota. E, se ela tivesse um ki maligno nós saberíamos.

Vegeta diz:

- Kakarotto, você não entende nada mesmo.

Dizendo estas palavras, Vegeta retira-se, deixando Goku sozinho. O príncipe dos sayajins vai até seu quarto, abre a porta de seu banheiro particular, e, tirando suas roupas, entra debaixo do chuveiro. Conforme a água quente vai caindo sobre seus poderosos músculos, ele vai relaxando, e a tensão sobre seu corpo vai diminuindo.

O engraçado era que, toda vez que esta misteriosa garota aparecia, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que ela não era o que mostrava, que ela escondia algo. O problema era o que. E, será que teria relação com seus estranhos sonhos, que se repetiam todas as noites? Até Bulma já havia notado que não estava dormindo direito, tendo estranhos e inquietantes sonhos todas as noites.

Sua distração fora tamanha que, nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém Bulam, que, dividindo o chuveiro com ele, começou a massagear suas costas.

Enquanto ela massageia suas costas de uma maneira muito carinhosa, ela diz:

- Estava distraído, Vegeta?

Vegeta vira-se para sua esposa, e, enquanto a água quente molha a ambos, toma a boca dela na sua, de uma maneira faminta, como a muito não fazia. Bulma beija-o com a mesma intensidade. E, por um momento, os dois esquecem-se de tudo, entregando-se de corpo e alma aquele momento único entre marido e mulher.

******************************************************

Uma hora depois, o médico saí do quarto de hóspedes. Trunks e Hatara o olham com olhares preocupados.

Trunks diz:

- E então, doutor, como está a Tita? Ela vai ficar bem?

O médico diz:

- O que quer que tenha acontecido com ela, a deixou muito ferida. Ela precisará de repouso, mas irá se recuperar. Eu vou prescrever uns remédios que a ajudarão.

Trunks diz:

- Obrigado.

Hatara diz:

- Eu posso vê-la, doutor?

O médico diz:

- Claro, só não deixe que ela se esforce, é perigoso no estado em que ela se encontra.

Hatara diz:

- Sim senhor.

Hatara entra no quarto e, encontra sua amiga, deitada e ferida, e, mesmo assim, sorrindo para ela. Hatara tranca a porta do quarto e se aproxima da cama e diz:

- Como você está?

Tita diz:

- Vou ficar bem.

Hatara observa para ver se não tem nenhum barulho vindo da porta e diz, quase em um sussurro:

- Isto foi obra dele, não foi?

Tita desvia o olhar da amiga e diz:

- Que diferença isso faz?

- Faz toda a diferença, Tita. Aquele homem é cruel, não sei o que ele está aprontando, mas boa coisa é que não é.

- Eu sei disso, mas não tenho escolha, você sabe disso.

- É claro que você tem escolha. Sai dessa, vai embora para o outro lado do planeta.

- Eu não posso. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não tenho escolha, que nunca tive. Isso que aconteceu hoje não foi nada, já passei por coisas piores.

- Tita...

- Hatara, entenda. Eu não tenho escolha, nunca tive.

- Você está cansada, então, não vou importuná-la com isso. Vou embora, mas amanhã eu volto para te visitar.

Hatara sai do quarto e, encontra-se com Trunks e Goten. Ela diz:

- Muito obrigada por tudo que está fazendo pela Tita, Trunks.

Trunks diz:

- Você sabe que eu gosto muito dela, Hatara.

Hatara sorri e diz:

- Agora eu vou indo. Até mais.

Goten diz:

- Eu levo você para sua casa, Hatara.

Hatara olha incrédula para Goten e diz:

- Você?

Goten diz:

- Qual o problema? Vai voltar a ser aquela mulherzinha irritante, é?

Os dois vão embora.

***********************************************************

Vegeta e Bulma saem do banho e, vão até a cozinha, onde Bulma começa a preparar um café. Vegeta observa sua mulher enquanto ela enche a cafeteira, sorri, meio que involuntariamente. Aquele banho realmente lhe fizera bem.

Neste momento, sua princesinha chega carregada de sacolas. Pelo visto tinha ido ao shopping.

Bulma sorri para sua filha e diz:

- Muitas compras, Bra?

Bra diz:

- Sim, mamãe. A propósito, eu encontrei com o Goten e uma moça na porta daqui de casa. Ele me disse que o Trunks trouxe a namorada para passar uns dias conosco, é verdade?

Vegeta emburra-se no mesmo instante. Bulma diz:

- É verdade sim, Bra. Parece que ela sofreu um acidente e, como mora sozinha, o Trunks achou melhor que ela passasse uns dias conosco.

Vegeta, mais emburrado ainda, deixa as duas fofocando, e, vai para a sala gravitacional, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e, a melhor maneira seria treinando. Não tinha como evitar que a presença daquela garota, mas poderia evitar passar qualquer momento com ela. E, era exatamente isso que ia fazer.

Assim, os dias vão se passando e, Tita vai melhorando. Ela começa a conviver melhor com Bulma e Bra, mas com Vegeta ela não conversava. Conforme os dias iam se passando, seu relacionamento com Trunks também ia se aprofundando e, começa a conhecer a rotina dos moradores e empregados da Corporação Cápsula.

Então, uma semana se passa e, chega à véspera do aniversário de 14 anos de Bra. Todos na Corporação Cápsula estão ocupados com a festa, até Vegeta, embora ajude com a cara emburrada. Tita está no quarto de hóspedes, terminando de arrumar suas malas, Trunks está com ela.

Trunks diz:

- Por que você não deixa para ir embora depois da festa, Tita?

Tita diz:

- Já disse, tenho assuntos pendentes para resolver, Trunks. Acredite, será melhor assim.

Ela beija Trunks e, vai embora da Corporação Cápsula. Três horas depois, chega em sua casa. Quando vai colocar a chave na fechadura, percebe que a porta está aberta. Assim que entra em casa, vê que o rei vegeta está em pá logo no hall de entrada, esperando por ela.

Rei Vegeta diz:

- Espero que tenha aproveitado suas férias de uma semana.

Tita diz:

- O que o senhor deseja, Rei vegeta?

- Quero saber tudo o que você descobriu sobre a rotina na casa do meu filho.

Tita não queria contar, mas, sabia que não tinha escolha. Afinal, foi para isso que ele usara um de seus homens para machuca-la. Ela era apenas uma arma, que ele sempre usou quando quis e como quis. Nunca se importando com ela. E, se ela não contasse, acabaria sendo morta, o que, ela não queria, não agora. Quando estava começando a descobrir o que é realmente a felicidade. Então, começa a narrar para o Rei Vegeta toda a rotina na Corporação Cápsula, detalhando as atividades de Bulma, Trunks, e, principalmente, Vegeta e Bra.

Após ouvir tudo o que queria, o Rei Vegeta vai embora, deixando Tita sozinha, contemplando o vazio.

Então, mais um dia se passa e, finalmente, chega o tão esperado décimo quarto aniversário de Bra.

Em uma colina perto da Capital do Oeste, Rei Vegeta olha satisfeito para o horizonte. Finalmente, o dia mais esperado de sua vida havia chegado. E, até aqui, todos os seus planos tinham sido executados de maneira perfeita. 

**CONTINUA...**


	10. O 14º aniversário de Bra

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 10 - O 14º Aniversário de Bra**

Na Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta está dormindo profundamente. Bulma acorda primeiro, e, observa seu marido adormecido. Teria que acordá-lo pois, hoje era um dia especial. E, tinham uma festa de aniversário para organizar. Não que ele se envolvesse com algo do tipo. Mas ela, tinha que esperar a chegada do bufê, o bolo, da equipe de decoração... Tantas coisas deveriam ser feitas antes do horário da festa.

Decidindo que já era hora de levantar, ela beija seu marido, tentando trazê-lo para um novo dia. Ela diz:

- Vegeta. Acorde, querido.

Vegeta estava em um sono inquieto quando sentiu os lábios de sua esposa nos seus. Ele diz:

- Bulma, ainda é cedo para acordar.

Bulma diz:

- Vegeta, temos que levantar. Já esqueceu que dia é hoje?

- O que?

- Vegeta, hoje é o aniversário da sua filha. Agora levante. Precisamos tomar banho e nos prepararmos. Hoje será um longo dia.

Dizendo estas palavras, Bulma puxa Vegeta da cama, e, faz com que ele a acompanhe até o banheiro. Nos finais de semana, em que ela não precisa ir trabalhar, os dois sempre tomam banho juntos.

Após o banho, os dois vão para a cozinha, onde Bulma começa a preparar um café enquanto Vegeta a observa. Nes6te momento, Trunks entra na cozinha, beija sua mãe e acena para ele.

Trunks diz:

- Bom dia mamãe. Bom dia papai.

Bulma diz:

- Bom dia, Trunks.

Trunks senta-se ao lado de Vegeta na mesa, enquanto Bulma termina de preparar o café.

Trunks diz:

- Como estão os preparativos para a festa?

Mal Trunks termina de falar e, Bra surge, toda sorridente. Ela é recebida entre um coro de "Parabéns pra você" . Vegeta levanta-se e, abraça sua filha de uma maneira muito carinhosa.

Ele diz:

- Parabéns, princesinha.

Bra diz:

- Papai, hoje eu estou completando 14 anos, não sou mais uma princesinha.

Bulma diz:

- Bra, para os pais os filhos nunca crescem.

Bulma serve o café da manhã e, Trunks e Vegeta começam a comer feito loucos, enquanto Bra conversa animadamente com Bulma sobre sua festa dali a algumas horas.

*****************************************************

Na montanha Pauzo, os Sons estão todos, reunidos, conversando animadamente. Com exceção de Goten, que parece meio emburrado.

Chi Chi diz:

- Qual o problema, Goten?

Goten diz:

- Não consegui convidar nenhuma garota para ir comigo na festa de aniversário da Bra.

Goku diz:

- E o que tem isso de mais?

Goten diz:

- Este ano o Trunks tem companhia.

Gohan diz:

- E você está com orgulho ferido, irmãozinho?

Pan diz:

- Tio Goten tá com ciúmes porque o Trunks desencalhou e você não?

Goten fica um pouco vermelho e diz:

- Não é nada disso.

Todos começam a rir.

Goku diz:

- Goten, se você não quer ir sozinho para a festa de aniversário da Bra, é só convidar aquela linda jovem que estava com você aquele dia no shopping.

Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl e Pan olham curiosos para Goten, que fica um pouco vermelho.

Gohan diz:

- Goten, de que linda jovem o papai está falando?

Goten lembra-se da "linda jovem" que poderia até ser bonitinha, isso ele não poderia negar, mas era muito chata e tinha o dom de irritá-lo como ninguém mais tinha.

Goten diz:

- Não é ninguém importante.

Pan diz:

- Tio Goten está vermelho.

Videl diz:

- Pan.

Goten diz:

- Eu vou indo.

Chi Chi diz:

- Aonde você vai?

Goten diz:

- Vou até meu quarto telefonar para o Trunks.

E se retira.

Goku diz:

- O bom de festas de aniversário é que tem bastante comida.

****************************************************************

Longe dali, na casa de Tita, ela está terminando de arrumar sua casa. Infelizmente, o dia de hoje chegara. Ela temia que esse fosse o dia mais infeliz de sua vida, pois, provavelmente, depois dos próximos dias Trunks a odiaria. Depois de arrumar a casa, ela vai até seu banheiro e toma um banho. Abre seu guarda roupa e, procura por algo apropriado para uma festa de aniversário, acaba escolhendo uma blusinha frente única rosa choque e, uma saia de pregas branca, coloca uma sandália de salto agulha e, vai pentear os cabelos. Ela coloca uma rosinha cor de rosa em seu cabelo, abre seu porta joias e, escolhe um brinco de prata que cai pendurado por seu pescoço, dando a jovem um ar sofisticado. Se esta seria a última vez que veria Trunks, queria estar linda para ele.

Neste momento, a campainha toca. Tita atende e, recebe Trunks com um sorriso, pois viu que ele está acompanhado de Goten.

Ela diz:

- Oi Trunks, oi Goten.

Trunks aproxima-se de Tita e a beija com muito carinho. Goten vira o rosto para não presenciar aquele momento.

Tita diz:

- O que o Goten faz aqui?

Goten diz:

- Trunks disse que você é a única que consegue convencer aquela sua amiga a ir comigo para a festa de aniversário da Bra.

Tita olha para Goten e não consegue conter um sorriso. Ela diz:

- Talvez.

******************************************************************

Três horas mais tarde, na Corporação Cápsula, a festa de aniversário de Bra já começou. Ela está usando um vestido de alcinha vermelho e, uma sandália de salto de plataforma e, recebe animadamente todos os convidados.

Em uma mesa, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl e Numero 18 conversam animadamente enquanto, em outra mesa. Goku, Gohan, Picollo, Kuririn e Vegeta também conversam. Picollo nota algo na expressão do príncipe dos sayajins. Ele diz:

- Você não parece feliz, Vegeta. Nem parece que está comemorando o aniversário da sua filha.

Vegeta olha para Picollo. De jeito nenhum iria contar para aquele Namekusejin idiota porque estava preocupado. Ele diz:

- Não seja idiota.

Goku diz:

- Vegeta, deixe de ser ranzinza ao menos por hoje. Afinal, sua filha só faz 14 anos uma vez na vida.

Gohan diz:

- Papai, qualquer idade só se faz uma vez na vida.

Goku diz:

- É verdade, mas com tanta comida boa nem dá para raciocinar direito.

Kuririn diz:

- Goku, você não tem jeito.

Gohan avista seu irmão, acompanhado por uma jovem usando um vestido tomara que caia azul claro. Ele diz:

- Papai, por acaso aquela que está com o Goten é a tal linda jovem?

Todos olham para Goten, acompanhado de Hatara.

Goku diz:

- É, exatamente esta.

Vegeta olha furioso para Goten. Se ele estava ali com aquela garota, significava que Trunks também estava em algum lugar de sua casa acompanhado por aquela garota com cara de santa. E não deu outra, um pouco mais afastados, ele viu seu filho e, a "namorada". Quando estava prestes a ir expulsar aquela lá de sua casa, sua princesinha chega e diz:

- Papai, vem dançar comigo?

Vegeta diz:

- Bra, eu não danço. Peça para o Trunks dançar com você.

A garota o olha decepcionada. Goku levanta-se e, tirando Vegeta de seu lugar diz:

- Ora Vegeta, é o aniversário de sua filha, dance com ela.

Bra sorri alegremente para Goku e diz:

- Obrigada, tio Goku.

Enquanto é arrastado para a pista de dança por sua filha, Vegeta olha furioso para Goku, com um olhar de "amanhã na nossa luta eu te mato".

Assim, a festa prossegue normalmente ,e chega a hora do "parabéns pra você". Depois de dar o primeiro pedaço de bolo para seu pai, Bra volta para dar atenção a seus convidados.

Em um local afastado, Goten e Hatara estão dançando, muito juntinhos, uma música romântica. Goten olha para a insuportável, só resolvera convidá-la para a festa por falta de opção, mas, até que estava gostando daquela dança, e, ele tinha que reconhecer, os lábios dela eram uma tentação.

Parecendo que estava adivinhando os pensamentos de Goten, Hatara diz:

- Nem se atreva a me beijar.

Goten diz:

- E por que eu beijaria uma insuportável como você?

- Se sou tão insuportável, por que não tira os olhos de mim? E por que me convidou para esta festa?

- Eu te convidei apenas para ser gentio.

- É? Tem certeza?

- É claro que eu tenho certeza.

Hatara apenas sorri.

Onde estão Trunks e Tita, ele percebe que ela parece estar triste. Ele diz:

- Qual o problema, Tita?

- Já está tarde, preciso ir para casa.

Trunks diz:

- Eu levo você.

- Obrigada.

Os dois saem sem serem notados.

Trunks leva Tita voando e, graças a sua velocidade, eles rapidamente chegam à casa da jovem. Ele diz:

- Chegamos.

Tita diz:

- Obrigada. Você não quer entrar?

- Claro.

Os dois entram na pequena casa de Tita. Ela estava triste, amanhã Trunks a odiaria para sempre, jamais a perdoaria. Sem querer, lágrimas começam a cair de seus olhos.

Trunks a abraça e diz:

- Qual o problema, Tita? Por que você está chorando?

Ela o beija com muita profundidade e diz:

- Trunks... Eu amo você.

Trunks surpreende-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele diz:

- Tita eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu só queria que você soubesse.

Mais lágrimas rolam pelo rosto da jovem. Trunks a beija com muita paixão, e, em um ato impensado, começa a tirar-lhe a blusa e, suas mãos vão começando a explorar as formas da moça.

*************************************************

Longe dali, em algum lugar da Terra, o Rei Vegeta aguarda ansiosamente o amanhecer. Pois quando o sol anunciasse o começo de um novo dia, ele daria o passo mais importante para a realização de seus planos. 

**CONTINUA...**


	11. Ataque à Corporação Cápsula

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 11 - Ataque a Coprporação Cápsula**

Na manhã seguinte, na Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta acorda e, dá um beijo em sua esposa. Depois, vai até o banheiro, toma um banho rápido e, coloca uma roupa de treino. Hoje, teria que ir até a montanha Pauzo, pois, tinha prometido ao imbecil do Kakarotto que iria até a casa dele para uma luta.

Quando ele volta ao quarto, Bulma já está acordada. Ela diz:

- Tão cedo acordado, Vegeta?

Vegeta diz:

- Prometi ao inútil do Kakarotto que hoje eu iria até a casa dele para termos uma luta.

- Vocês sayajins são uns maníacos por luta.

- Está no sangue. Somos uma raça guerreira.

- Sim, sim. Disso eu já sei.

Bulma sorri, Vegeta diz:

- Estou indo. À noite estarei de volta.

Bulma diz:

- Você não vai nem tomar café da manhã?

- A cafona da esposa do Kakarotto disse que eu poderia comer com o inútil do Kakarotto. Até logo, Bulma.

Dizendo isto, Vegeta abre a janela e saí voando, em direção à montanha Pauzo. Bulma diz:

- Ele pelo menos poderia usar a porta.

************************************************

Em uma montanha perto da Capital do Oeste, o Rei Vegeta observa atentamente o movimento da cidade e, vê seu filho saindo. Perfeito, tudo estava acontecendo de acordo com seus planos. Neste momento, surge um de seus homens, o mesmo que atacara Tita, Senk.

Ele diz:

- Quais as ordens, Rei Vegeta?

Rei Vegeta diz:

- Meu filho acaba de sair. De acordo com as informações que Tita nos passou, ele foi treinar com alguém de nome Goku, que, sabemos ser Kakarotto.

- O que faremos então?

- Preciso saber onde está o filho dele. Você sabe?

- Mandei vigiar Tita, como o senhor ordenou. Ontem à noite Trunks a levou em casa, entrou com ela, e, os dois não saíram desde então.

Rei Vegeta sorri maliciosamente. Ele diz:

- E na casa de Kakarotto?

- Ele, os filhos e a neta estão em casa.

- Então quer dizer que na casa de meu filho, só estão à esposa e a filha...

- Exatamente, majestade.

- Ótimo. Avise aos outros, Senk, a operação começará dentro de uma hora.

Senk curva-se diante do Rei vegeta e diz:

- Como desejar, majestade.

Senk se retira, deixando o rei Vegeta a olhar fixamente para a Capital do Oeste.

Assim, uma hora depois, um exército de vinte guerreiros está na montanha perto da Capital do Oeste, junto com o Rei vegeta.

Rei vegeta diz:

- Vocês conhecem o plano. Podem acabar com tudo, mas eu a quero viva. Vocês terão exatamente dez minutos, como meu filho e meu neto não estão em casa, será tempo mais do que suficiente para vocês. Após este tempo, meu filho irá sentir a presença de vocês, mas a esta altura vocês já deverão estar longe.

Senk diz:

- Majestade, estamos partindo.

Rei Vegeta diz:

- Excelente, comecem agora a operação.

Os homens do Rei Vegeta então começam a voar, em Direção à corporação Cápsula.

************************************************************

Na casa de Tita, ela acorda, e, vendo que Trunks ainda está dormindo, deixa-o no quarto e vai até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Na cozinha, uma culpa muito grande invade sua alma. Será que deveria contar a verdade para Trunks agora? Antes que ele descubra por si só? O pior é que não podia... Está tão amarrada a isto que para ela não há mais saída. Quando Trunks souber de tudo, jamais a perdoará, e, ela só tem que culpar a si mesma por isso.

Ela termina de preparar o café e, serve-se de uma xicara. Trunks surge na cozinha sorrindo. Ele diz:

- Bom dia, Tita.

- Bom dia, Trunks. Você quer café?

- Sim, obrigado.

Tita serve a Trunks uma xicara e café, e, observa o jovem, que está super tranquilo. Ele nem imagina o que está acontecendo em sua casa neste momento.

****************************************************

Na Capital do Oeste, os soldados do rei Vegeta estão sobrevoando a Corporação Cápsula. Senk cria uma gigantesca bola de ki, sendo imitado pelos outros soldados, formando vinte gigantescas bolas de ki.

Senk diz:

- O tempo está passando. Agora!

E, ao mesmo tempo, os vinte soldados jogam as bolas de ki no prédio da Corporação Cápsula, explodindo-a imediatamente.

********************************************************

Longe dali, na montanha Pauzo, Vegeta e Goku estão lutando quando sentem vários ki malignos.

Goku diz:

- Vegeta, você sentiu esses ki?

Vegeta diz:

- Mas é claro que senti, Kakarotto.

O que o preocupara que estes ki vinham da Capital do Oeste. Será que...

Vegeta diz:

- Eu tenho que ir, Kakarotto.

Goku diz:

- Aonde você vai?

- Idiota, eu vou atrás destes ki. Não percebeu que eles vêm da Capital do Oeste?

- Eu vou com você.

- Então tele transporte à gente de uma vez.

- Espere, os ki sumiram.

- INFERNO!

- Qual o seu problema, Vegeta?

Não era exatamente um problema, pensou Vegeta, eram seus sonhos estranhos que lhe perseguiam todas as noites e... De repente ki malignos surgem do nada na Capital do Oeste e...

Vegeta diz:

- O ki de Bulma está desaparecendo. Depressa, Kakarotto, nos tele transporte para onde está Bulma.

Goku diz:

- Está bem.

Então, Goku tele transporta ele e vegeta para a Capital do Oeste. Lá, eles veem o prédio da Corporação Cápsula totalmente destruído. Vegeta fica chocado com a cena.

Goku diz:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Vegeta vai até onde sente o fraco ki de Bulma. E, como o local está totalmente soterrado, ele começa a tirar as pedras do local. Goku o ajuda. Rapidamente, eles encontram o corpo de Bulma, totalmente manchado de sangue e as roupas todas rasgadas.

Vegeta pega em seu colo o corpo desfalecido de sua esposa. Ele diz:

- Bulma... Bulma!

Goku diz:

- Mas que droga! Se pelo menos nós tivéssemos as sementes dos deuses!

Neste momento, Bulma começa a recobrar a consciência. Ela diz:

- Ve... Vegeta...

Vegeta diz:

- Bulma, o que aconteceu?

Bulma diz:

- Levaram ela... Levaram a Bra...

A expressão de Vegeta congela ali. 

**CONTINUA...**


	12. Reencontro entre pai e filho

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 12 - Reencontro Entre Pai e Filho**

Goku olha para Bulma, sem entender o que ela está dizendo, enquanto olha para Vegeta e vê o olhar do amigo congelado de pavor. Em todo o tempo em que conhecia Vegeta, nunca vira o amigo com aquele olhar de puro pavor.

Vegeta, ainda com uma Bulma gravemente ferida em seus braços diz:

- Bulma... O que você disse?

Porém Bulam não consegue dizer mais nada, pois perde a consciência por conta da gravidade de seus ferimentos.

Goku diz:

- Vegeta, precisamos levar a Bulma para o hospital depressa.

Raios, o idiota do Kakarotto tinha razão. Precisava levar Bulma para um hospital o mais rápido possível, mas também precisava descobrir o que acontecera ali, e, o mais importante, onde estava sua princesinha. Se bem que, para esta pergunta, lá em seu íntimo suspeitava da resposta, por mais absurda que esta resposta lhe parecesse. Pois, aquele homem estava morto, morrera há muitos anos atrás, na explosão do planeta Vegeta.

Precisava colocar alguma prioridade em mente. O que era mais importante, cuidar de Bulam ou encontrar sua princesinha? Os dois. Bem, o inútil do Kakarotto estava ali, então ele poderia levar Bulma para um hospital, enquanto ele ia procurar pelo ki que sentiram, pois muito provavelmente este ki o levaria a sua princesinha.

Esforçando-se para recuperar sua voz e algum controle sobre si mesmo, Vegeta diz:

- Escute, Kakarotto. Eu quero que você leve a Bulma para o hospital.

Goku diz:

- E por que você não vai comigo, Vegeta?

- Porque eu vou atrás do ki que sentimos, ele provavelmente me levará até a Bra.

- Eu ainda não estou entendendo muito bem.

- Nem eu. Mas, tenho algumas suspeitas. Assegure-se de que a Bulma vai ficar bem e me encontre.

- Vegeta...

- Ande logo e faça o que estou mandando!

- Está bem, Vegeta. Não precisa ficar nervoso.

Com muito cuidado, Vegeta levanta-se e, entrega uma Bulma inconsciente para Goku. Olhando para sua esposa, toda machucada, faz uma promessa silenciosa de que matará quem quer que tenha feito isto com ela.

Goku recebe Bulma e prepara-se para partir, mas é impedido por Vegeta, que diz:

- Escute, Kakarotto, antes de me encontrar assegure-se de que a Bulma vai ficar bem. Pergunte ao médico tudo sobre o estado dela e me conte.

Goku diz:

- Pode deixar.

E saí voando.

Vegeta olha Kakarotto desaparecer por sobre as nuvens da Capital do Oeste e também começa a voar, rumo ao desconhecido. Pois aqueles kis haviam sumido completamente, e, infelizmente, não fazia ideia de por onde iria começar sua busca.

Infelizmente, a única coisa de que tinha absoluta certeza era de que seus estranhos sonhos com seu passado não foram simples sonhos, foram algum tipo de aviso. Avisos estes que infelizmente não soubera, e ainda não sabe interpretar. Pois todos os seus estranhos sonhos falavam de seu pai, o rei dos saiyajins e um homem que já estava morto.

******************************************************

Longe de onde o príncipe dos saiyajins se encontra, no apartamento de Tita. Ela e Trunks estão tomando café da manhã. Trunks não consegue deixar de reparar no semblante triste de sua namorada.

Ele diz:

- Qual o problema, Tita? Você parece triste.

A garota olha para Trunks e, lágrimas começam a inundar seus belos olhos castanhos. Será que Trunks a perdoará quando souber de toda a verdade? Quando souber o que fora obrigada a fazer? Claro que não, era infantilidade dela esperar isso, ninguém jamais a perdoará pelo que ela fez.

Enxugando as lágrimas antes mesmo que elas cheguem a cair, ela diz:

- Não é nada.

- Você não está com cara de que não é nada. Por que você não me conta qual é o seu problema? Por acaso você não confia em mim? Não sou digno de sua confiança?

- Não é esta a questão.

- E qual é a questão? Deixe-me ajuda-la, Tita. Eu não gosto de vê-la sofrer.

Para Tita, ouvir aquelas palavras fora o suficiente para fazê-la derramar as lágrimas que estava tentando conter. Ela levanta-se e vai em direção a Trunks. O jovem saiyajin também se levanta e vai ao encontro da jovem e, a abraça com muito carinho. As lagrimas de Tita começam a molhar a camisa de Trunks.

Com muito carinho, Trunks levanta o rosto de Tita, para que ela o encare. Ele diz:

- Me diz o que te chateia, Tita.

Mais lágrimas caem dos olhos da jovem, enquanto ela encara o olhar preocupado de Trunks. Porém, os dois não tem tempo para continuarem aquela conversa, pois a campainha começa a tocar.

Com certa relutância, Tita afasta-se de Trunks e diz:

- Eu vou atender a porta.

Ela dirige-se ao hall de entrada, imaginando quem poderia ser, pois a única pessoa que a visita e costuma bater na porta é Hatara, e tinha certeza de que não era a amiga. Abrindo a porta, ela dá de cara com o pai de Trunks, que olhava furioso para ela.

O que ele fazia ali? Será que já havia descoberto tudo e estava ali para mata-la?

Esforçando-se para conseguir articular alguma frase decente, ela diz:

- O senhor? Como descobriu onde eu moro?

Vegeta olha para aquela jovem furioso, não sabia exatamente porque, mas nunca gostara dela, desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram e, agora, estava disposto a seguir todos os seus instintos, por isso sentiu o ki dela e fora para lá, não o surpreendeu nem um pouco o fato do ki de Trunks também estar ali. Ele diz:

- Onde está Trunks? É melhor responder logo, pois estou com pressa.

Trunks aparece e se surpreende ao ver seu pai. Ele diz:

- Papai, o que o senhor faz aqui?

Vegeta tentando conter sua irritação diz:

- Trunks, enquanto você está aqui com esta garota brincando de casinha, nossa casa foi atacada, sua mãe está gravemente ferida e sua irmã foi sequestrada.

Trunks olha atônito para seu pai, enquanto Tita disfarçadamente desvia seu olhar dos dois homens, fato este que não passa despercebido por Vegeta.

Vegeta diz:

- Ei, garota, o que você sabe sobre isto?

Trunks, vendo seu pai acusar Tita injustamente, recupera-se do susto e diz:

- Ei, papai. Por que o senhor está acusando a Tita? Ela esteve aqui o tempo todo comigo, não tem como ela saber de nada do que quer que tenha acontecido com a mamãe e com a Bra.

Porém, pai e filho não tem tempo para continuarem esta discussão, pois os dois sentem se aproximando, um ki muito poderoso e, em menos de um minuto, materializa-se na frente de Vegeta, Trunks e Tita um homem que Vegeta julgara estar morto há anos, e que, não desejava rever, não agora, nestas condições.

Neste momento, tudo fez sentido, todos os seus sonhos, pressentimentos estranhos... Seu subconsciente o estava avisando do perigo que estava se aproximando.

Rei Vegeta olha para o olhar perplexo de seu filho e, não consegue deixar de sorrir. Ele diz:

- Há quanto tempo, meu filho. 

**CONTINUA...**


	13. Como o Rei Vegeta sobreviveu I

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 13 - Como o Rei Vegeta Sobreviveu... Parte I**

Vegeta continua olhando perplexo para seu pai. Parecia mais uma miragem do que qualquer outra coisa. Um homem que não via desde que era um garotinho, o homem que lhe dera a vida, o homem que durante o pouco tempo que conviveram entre pai e filho, estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos. Um homem que agora sabia perfeitamente ser seu inimigo.

Trunks olha assustado para o homem a sua frente, que era a imagem de seu pai refletida, só que anos mais velho. Quem era aquele homem e porque chamara seu pai de filho?

Vegeta furioso com tudo e com todos, principalmente por estar diante da figura ressuscitada de seu pai diz:

- **VOCÊ? COMO SE ATREVE A APARECER NA MINHA FRENTE DEPOIS DE TODOS ESTES ANOS?**

Trunks, ainda confuso pela situação diz:

- Papai, o senhor conhece este homem? E por que ele se parece tanto com o senhor?

Rei Vegeta olha para seu filho e diz:

- Eu só vim lhe agradecer, meu filho. Você tornou o meu maior sonho realidade, Vegeta. Não sabe o quanto esperei por este momento.

Vegeta está se contendo, tinha muitas perguntas em mente. Mas uma, em particular. Ele diz:

- Como... Você... Sobreviveu?

Rei Vegeta diz:

- A explosão do Planeta Vegeta? Depois de tudo o que você me deu, acho que vale a pena eu te contar a história.

Trunks olha sem entender, do Rei Vegeta para seu pai. Aquele homem estava falando do lar natal dos saiyajins? O extinto planeta Vegeta? Então ele era um saiyajin? Ele olha atentamente para a cintura de Rei Vegeta e, percebe algo ali, uma cauda enrolada na sua cintura. Então ele era mesmo um saiyajin. Ele diz:

- Papai, quem é este homem?

Rei Vegeta sorri para seu neto:

- Vegeta, meu filho, não vai me apresentar ao me neto?

Trunks olha espantado para o rei dos saiyajins. Aquele homem não poderia ser seu avô. Mas, que outra explicação poderia haver apara a semelhança física dele com seu pai?

Vegeta queria atacar seu pai a acabar com a raça dele, até ele dizer onde escondeu sua princesinha. Mas sua surpresa é tamanha que não consegue sair do lugar. Tudo o que quer saber é como este homem que parece ter saído de seus piores pesadelos sobreviveu à explosão do planeta Vegeta. Ele diz:

- Conte, seu desgraçado. Como você sobreviveu...

Rei Vegeta olha para seu filho e começa a relembrar o passado...

_"Planeta Vegeta:_

_Rei Vegeta está em sua sala, comendo sua farta refeição. Mau ele termina e, é interrompido por Senk, que diz:_

_- Majestade, preciso falar com o senhor._

_Rei Vegeta olha sem muito interesse para seu leal servo antes de dizer:_

_- Algum problema, Senk?_

_Senk diz:_

_- Não, majestade. Fiz exatamente como o Senhor ordenou._

_Rei Vegeta sorri. Já andava desconfiando do grande Freeza há algum tempo, então, com a ajuda de Senk, iria descobrir o que o soberano do universo estava tramando contra os saiyajins. Ele diz:_

_- Tem certeza de que não há como os soldados do grande Freeza descobrirem o nosso plano?_

_Senk diz:_

_- Não, meu senhor. Não há como o grande Freeza se quer desconfiar do nosso plano. Nossos espiões estão infiltrados no planeta Freeza, coletando toda e qualquer informação que nos possa ser valiosa._

_Rei Vegeta sorri, agora que tinha espiões infiltrados no planeta Freeza, poderia saber exatamente o que o vilão estava tramando._

_Longe dali, no Planeta Freeza, o pequeno príncipe Vegeta acaba de chegar, junto com seu fiel escudeiro Nappa e começa uma luta monótona contra os vermes do Freeza. Mas, na sala do Freeza, estão ele e seus fiéis servos, Dodoria e Zabon, e, um reles servo da classe mais inferir das inferiores, que está consertando um dos computadores da sala, ele é tão inferior e sua presença tão insignificante que sua presença não é notada por Freeza e seus servos._

_Freeza parece um tanto emburrado. Zabon chama a atenção de seu senhor dizendo:_

_- Grande Freeza, acaba de chegar à informação de que o planeta Calaza foi completamente destruído._

_Freeza, ainda emburrado, diz:_

_- Sim._

_Zabon continua a dizer:_

_- A invasão foi realizada com um mês de antecedência._

_Dodoria resolve se juntar a conversa dizendo:_

_- E quem foram os companheiros que invadiram o planeta?_

_Zabon diz:_

_- Uns saiyajins de classe baixa sem nenhuma importância._

_A simples menção dos saiyajins fez Freeza se emburrar mais ainda. Ele diz:_

_- Saiyajins? Ultimamente estes infelizes estiveram trabalhando bastante._

_Zabon continua seu discurso, dizendo:_

_- E, ultimamente estão surgindo muitos guerreiros notáveis desta raça._

_Dodoria concorda e acrescenta dizendo:_

_- Especialmente o saiyajin que está sendo cuidado pelo Grande Freeza. O príncipe Vegeta tem um poder de guerrear que não é comum a outros rapazes de sua classe._

_Zabon continua:_

_- E não é só isso. Homens que não tem poderes surpreendentes unem suas forças e expulsam um poder realmente capaz de destruir a qualquer um. Especialmente em noites de lua cheia._

_Dodoria zomba de Zabon dizendo:_

_- Há! Mas do que você tem medo, Zabon?_

_Zabon retruca:_

_- Nada, absolutamente nada. Só que estou pensando que se deixarmos os saiyajins aumentarem suas forças, eles podem se rebelar contra nós e então poderemos detê-los, mas com grandes problemas. Existe a possibilidade de que um saiyajin parecido com Vegeta apareça e se em um determinado momento eles se unirem contra nós?_

_Pela primeira vez, Freeza sorri, dizendo:_

_- Hum... Se transformarão em um grande problema, não é?_

_Zabon diz:_

_- É... E eu..._

_Mas, eles são interrompidos pela chegada do pequeno príncipe Vegeta, que exige ir para algum planeta pois está entediado. Freeza permite com um grande sorriso em seu rosto, um plano começando a se formar em sua mente. O pequeno príncipe Vegeta sai da sala e a porta é trancada novamente._

_Dodoria olha para seu senhor antes de dizer:_

_- Não entendo, Grande Freeza, porque o deixou ir?_

_Freeza continua a sorrir, seu plano ganhando vida em sua mente:_

_- Um saiyajin apenas não será problema, especialmente um que eu posso domar como a um cachorrinho._

_Dodoria continua sem entender a lógica de seu senhor:_

_- Não compreendo, Grande Freeza. Não estamos falando apenas de um saiyajin, o planeta Vegeta é habitado por centenas deles._

_Freeza sorri de forma maligna, já imaginado a linda cena em sua mente:_

_- Soldado Dodoria, o planeta Vegeta pode deixar de existir a qualquer momento. E, faz muito tempo que não vejo fogos de artifícios. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!_

_Os soldados Dodoria e Zabon riem junto com senhor. Os três nem percebem a porta da sala se abrindo e, alguém saindo, aquele reles soldado insignificante que nenhum deles sequer sentiu a presença, mesmo com os rastreadores."_

**CONTINUA...**


	14. Como o Rei Vegeta sobreviveu II

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 14 - Como o Rei Vegeta Sobreviveu... Parte II**

_"Planeta Vegeta..._

_No palácio do Planeta Vegeta, o rei dos saiyajins está muito impaciente, esperando por alguém que, confirmará aquilo que há muito vem suspeitando. Levara semanas arquitetando um plano que fosse perfeito e sem chances de falhas e, o mais importante, que o imbecil do Grande Freeza não desconfiasse. Quando finalmente havia conseguido, esta demora e, seu instinto lhe dizia que, tempo era algo que ele não tinha._

_O rei dos saiyajins toma impacientemente um gole de sua taça de vinho, quando, Senk adentra a sala do trono e se curva, fazendo reverência a seu rei. Rei Vegeta sorri ao ver seu fiel servo._

_Senk diz:_

_- Rei Vegeta, ele acaba de chegar._

_Rei Vegeta sorri, mas para si mesmo do que para Senk, agora teria sua resposta definitiva. Ele diz:_

_- Faça-o entrar._

_- Sim, majestade._

_Senk retira-se e, volta menos de cinco minutos depois, acompanhado de um reles soldado da classe mais inferior das inferiores. Rei Vegeta o olha impacientemente, enquanto aquele reles soldado se curva diante do rei dos saiyajins. Rei Vegeta diz:_

_- Espero que tenha um relatório que seja útil, soldado._

_O soldado de classe inferior olha para o rei dos saiyajins antes de dizer:_

_- Sim, majestade. Trago informações que com certeza agradarão o senhor._

_- Prossiga. – diz o impaciente Rei Vegeta._

_- Conforme Vossa Majestade suspeitava, o Grande Freeza planeja uma traição contra os saiyajins._

_- Continue. – diz o rei dos saiyajins, cada vez mais interessado._

_- Sim. Pelo que entendi da conversa, grande Freeza tem medo do poder dos saiyajins. Ele tem medo de que os saiyajins se juntem ficando mais poderoso que ele, tem medo de que apareça outro saiyajin tão forte quanto o Príncipe Vegeta, e, também tem medo de que possa surgir o lendário Super Saiyajin._

_- O que mais? – diz o rei Vegeta, sua atenção totalmente focada no soldado a sua frente._

_- Esta parte da conversa ficou meio ambígua, mas, tenho quase certeza de que o Grande Freeza pretende fazer algo contra os saiyajins. E, creio que entendi perfeitamente o que ele pretende fazer, majestade._

_- Se todos os saiyajins se juntarem e criarmos uma lua artificial, Grande Freeza não terá chance alguma._

_- Acho que ele sabe disso, majestade._

_- E então?_

_- Pelo que entendi, Grande Freeza pretende destruir o Planeta Vegeta junto com todos os saiyajins._

_O olhar do Rei Vegeta fica sério de repente. E, o rei dos saiyajins começa a pensar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Se Grande Freeza pretendia mesmo acabar com todos os saiyajins, ele teria um grande problema. Por outro lado, não se importava com os outros saiyajins a ponto de querer salvá-los, só se importava com si mesmo. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que, Grande Freeza ia acabar com o planeta mais cedo do que ele imaginava. Teria que planejar tudo bem e rápido. Voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para seu informante, diz:_

_- E meu filho?_

_O soldado volta mais uma vez sua atenção para o rei dos saiyajins e diz:_

_- Grande Freeza o mandou para destruir algum planeta. Parece que ele acha que não terá nenhum tipo de problema, se manter o príncipe Vegeta sob sua supervisão. Ele acha que só o príncipe não será um grande problema._

_- Acho que, chamará muita atenção do Grande Freeza se, evacuarmos todo o planeta para uma fuga... – diz o Rei Vegeta, mas para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro._

_Pela primeira vez, Senk interrompe seu rei, dizendo:_

_- O que pretende fazer, majestade? Antes de tudo, precisamos trazer o príncipe Vegeta de volta para nós, pois, ele será o próximo rei dos saiyajins._

_Rei Vegeta olha para Senk, pois, não tinha pensado em seu filho até então. Sabia que não tinha muito tempo, e, o idiota do Grande Freeza estava interessado no poder de seu filho. Se fosse dado como morto e o planeta Vegeta destruído, seu filho, o príncipe Vegeta, jamais chegaria a ser rei dos saiyajins. De repente, uma antiga lenda dos saiyajins veio em sua mente, uma lenda que só era conhecida pela realeza de sua raça e que, até então, não havia se concretizado. Será que seu filho seria o escolhido para realizar esta antiga profecia? E, se fosse isto mesmo, ele seria o eleito para se tornar o mais poderoso de todo o universo, mais poderoso até que o Grande Freeza. Só precisaria ter um pouco de paciência. Um sorriso involuntário se forma sob seus lábios._

_- Senk, acho que podemos deixar meu filho sob os cuidados do grande Freeza._

_Senk olha confuso para seu rei antes de dizer:_

_- Não estou entendendo onde Vossa majestade quer chegar._

_- E nem precisa, por enquanto. – diz o poderoso rei dos saiyajins. – Apenas faça o que eu mando e, não me pergunte mais nada. Na hora certa vocês saberão._

_O sorriso no rosto do rei Vegeta aumenta, de modo que o plano vai ganhando vida em sua mente. A cada segundo, a certeza de que seu filho é o eleito para dar vida à lenda mais secreta dos saiyajins. Não importava se tivesse que esperar alguns anos até seu filho crescer e ter um filho, e, este filho completar a idade certa, pois, este filho seria o responsável por fazer dele o imortal rei Vegeta._

_Voltando sua atenção para seus servos, ele diz:_

_- Preciso arranjar uma maneira de sumir deste planeta sem que ninguém desconfie, principalmente o grande Freeza. Senk, vou precisar que você arrume minha nave e alguns homens de estrema confiança._

_- Sim, majestade. – diz Senk curvando-se e, se retirando em seguida._

_O soldado informante olha para rei Vegeta e diz:_

_- E eu, majestade? O que devo fazer?_

_Rei Vegeta diz:_

_- Você, meu fiel informante, dê uma volta pelo planeta e descubra como andam as coisas._

_- Sim majestade. – e, também se retira._

_Rei Vegeta então começa seus preparativos para sua fuga. Faria tudo nas sombras, para que ninguém se quer desconfiasse que, havia descoberto os planos do idiota do Grande Freeza e que, sobreviveria a extinção dos saiyajins._

_Seu informante voltara e descobrira que, Bardock, um soldado de classe baixa, havia, de alguma forma, descoberto os planos do Grande Freeza e, tentava avisar aos outros, que, não acreditavam nele. Perfeito! As coisas não poderiam sair melhores._

_O palco para a destruição do Planeta Vegeta estava montado. De um lado, Bardock, tentando inutilmente avisar os saiyajins que o fim da raça estava próximo. Do outro, Grande Freeza, com seu exército e seu poder de destruição. E, sem que ninguém desconfiasse, Rei Vegeta, com seu plano secreto de fuga e sua esperança de se tornar imortal e, o mais poderoso do universo._

_Começa a batalha e, Bardock começa a lutar sozinho e inutilmente contra os solados de Freeza enquanto o imperador do universo assistia sorridente seu momento de triunfo._

_E, enquanto o imbecil do Bardock travava uma luta sem chances de vitória contra os homens de Freeza, sem saber, tornou-se o álibi perfeito para a fuga do rei dos saiyajins do planeta._

_Freeza criou sua gigantesca bola de energia e, a mandou na direção no planeta, sorrindo maleficamente enquanto via fogos de artifícios criados pela explosão do planeta, sem se quer desconfiar que o rei dos saiyajins fugira e, estava são e salvo em algum planeta remoto e distante. Ocultando de tudo e de todos que havia sobrevivido, esperando o tempo em que, a lenda mais secreta dos saiyajins se tornaria realidade."_

**CONTINUA...**


	15. A fúria de Vegeta

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 15 - A Fúria de Vegeta**

Vegeta olha branco e perplexo o sorriso cruel de seu pai, após a narrativa dos últimos momentos do planeta Vegeta e, a fuga do rei dos saiyajins. Só que, neste momento, tinha duas perguntas para seu pai. Ele diz:

- Como soube onde me encontrar? Como soube que eu estava aqui na Terra?

Rei Vegeta sorri sinistramente para seu filho e diz:

- Sempre tive um espião dentro do planeta Freeza de olho em você. Pois sabia que você era o escolhido, vegeta. Eu sempre soube de todos os seus passos. Só ficou mais complicado descobrir seu paradeiro depois que Freeza foi assassinado. Eu sabia que a ruína daquele idiota seria pelas mãos de um saiyajin.

Trunks, estava totalmente sem ação diante daquele homem que mais parecia uma cópia de seu pai. A única diferença entre os dois era que o desconhecido tinha um olhar cruel e um calvanhaque, e, seu cabelo, parecia ter um tom mais avermelhado.

Ele diz:

- papai, quem é este homem? E, por que eles se parece tanto com o senhor?

Rei vegeta sorri de forma maligna antes de dizer:

- vegeta, você não vai me apresentar para o meu neto? Se bem que, este neto não me serve para nada. Quem eu irei tratar com muito carinho será minha neta... Até o momento do ritual...

A simples menção de Bra faz a fúria tomar conta de Vegeta e, o príncipe dos saiyajins parte para atacar seu pai.

Completamente desprevenido, rei Vegeta recebe em sua face um poderoso soco de seu filho, sendo jogado para longe. Vegeta usa sua velocidade para ir para cima de seu pai, porém rei Vegeta também vai para cima de seu filho, ambos atacando, ambos esperando uma brecha para dar um golpe fatal.

Ambos começam a voar e, a luta agora é no céu, um atacando o outro em uma velocidade tão grande que os olhos não conseguem acompanhar.

Furioso, Vegeta começa a atacar seu pai com várias bolas de ki sucessivamente e rapidamente o corpo do rei dos saiyajins é encoberto pela fumaça do ataque de Vegeta.

Trunks e Tita assistem imóveis aquela primeira luta entre pai e filho.

Trunks ainda não conseguia acreditar que, aquele homem, tão igual e, ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de seu pai era seu avô. E, também, não entendera nada daquela conversa entre o rei e o príncipe dos saiyajins.

Tirando-o de seus pensamentos, Tita diz:

- Você não vai ajudar o seu pai?

Trunks diz:

- Não. Meu pai é muito orgulhoso. Ele não é o tipo de homem que aceita ajuda em um combate. Além do mais, não posso atacar um homem sem saber o que está acontecendo.

- Entendo...

Voltando a luta, Vegeta toma distância e olha surpreso para o resultado de seu ataque, pois seu pai parecia não ter sofrido nada, o rei dos saiyajins não tinha se quer um arranhão.

Rei vegeta debocha de seu filho dizendo:

- Então este é todo seu poder, Vegeta? Que decadência.

Vegeta diz:

- **CALE A BOA E ME DIGA DE UMA VEZ SEU MADITO! ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA FILHA?**

Rei Vegeta sorri, perante a ingenuidade de seu tolo filho. Ele diz:

- Acha mesmo que eu vou dizer? Vegeta, você só precisa saber que cumpriu o seu papel de progenitor. Você foi capaz de gerar a saiyajin que sacrificará sua vida para me tornar imortal.

Vegeta fica mais furioso e, sem pensar duas vezes, se transforma em super saiyajin liberando uma grande quantidade de ki. Ele diz:

- **D-I-G-A O-N-D-E E-L-A E-S-T-Á...**

Rei Vegeta olha para seu filho transformado em super saiyajin sem muito interesse. O idiota realmente mudara muito, deixando de lado o orgulho, frieza e crueldade dos saiyajins para se dedicar a sentimentalismos, coisas que só os fracos possuem. Ele diz:

- Eu não aguardei pacientemente todos estes anos o nascimento da escolhida para simplesmente entrega-la de bandeja para você. Só vim aqui, Vegeta, para te agradecer por ter trazido ao mundo aquela que terá a grande honra de me tornar imortal.

E, dizendo isto, o rei dos saiyajins junta seus dedos indicador e médio, os coloca em sua testa, fecha seus olhos e, desaparece em segida.

Vegeta, perplexo diz:

- Tele transporte?

Trunks, sem entender nada diz:

- papai, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Vegeta diz:

- Idiota! Não percebeu que aquele é seu avô e que ele pretende matar a sua irmã para se tornar imortal?

Vegeta fecha os olhos e tenta sentir o ki de seu pai. Mas é inútil, parecia que, além do tele transporte, ele também aprendera a fazer o ki desaparecer.

Ele diz:

- Não consigo sentir o ki do maldito do meu pai.

Neste momento, chega Goku com seu tele transporte. Ele diz:

- Vegeta, deixei Bulma em um hospital como me pediu. Os médicos disseram que ela ficará bem.

Turnks diz:

- O que? A mamãe foi ferida? Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Goku diz:

- Eu também gostaria de saber oque está acontecendo, Trunks.

Vegeta, impaciente diz:

- Kakarotto, se você quer tanto assim saber o que está acontecendo traga Gohan e Goten aqui o mais rápido possível. E o Picollo também, pois infelizmente tenho a impressão de que vamos precisar de ajuda.

Giku diz:

- Tudo bem, Vegeta.

Vegeta diz:

- **ANDA LOGO KAKAROTTO NÓS NÃO TEMOS O DIA TODO!  
><strong>  
>Goku então se tele transporta, voltando cinco minutos depois, acompanhado de Picolo, Gohan e Goten.<p>

Goku diz:

- Vegeta, acho que agora você já pode explicar o que está acontecendo. De quem era aquele ki maligno que senti aqui e que desapareceu em seguida?

Vegeta diz:

- Aquele ki pertence a meu pai, o rei vegeta.

Todos se surpreendem.

Trunks diz:

- Papai, ainda não consigo entender o que está acontecendo.

Vegeta diz:

- Trunks, você ouviu a história toda. O maldito do meu pai fugiu feito um verme da explosão do vegeta.

Trunks diz:

- Esta parte eu entendi. O resto da história é que ficou um tanto quanto confusa.

Picollo diz:

- Vegeta, você precisa nos contar tudo o que sabe para nós sabermos exatamente com o que estamos lidando.

Veheta diz:

- Eu vou contar...

Tita olha para aqueles homens parados em frente a sua casa, sabia tudo o que Vegeta contaria, assim como também sabia que a hora de revelar quem ela realmente era também estava próxima.

Ela diz:

- Vocês não querem entrar e conversar dentro de casa? Acho que se sentirão mais a vontade para falar.

Goku diz:

- Sim, obrigado.

Tita conduz os saiyajins e Picollo para dentro de casa, Então, vegeta começa a contar tudo para seu filho e seus amigos, contou-lhes sobre a lenda mais antiga e secreta dos saiyajins e que só era conhecida pela família real saiyajin, sobre seus sonhos, seus pressentimentos estranhos, a aparição de seu pai e o plano dele.

Gohan diz:

- Então pelo que entendi, o rei vegeta pretende matar Bra para se tornar imorta. Não é isso, Vegeta?

Picollo diz:

- Mas tem algo que ainda não se encaixa, como seu pai sabe tanto sobre você?

Tita sabia que não poderia mais adiar este momento. Ela diz:

- Sobre isto... Acho que eu posso explicar... 

**CONTINUA...**


	16. O misterioso passado de Tita I

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 16 - O Misterioso Passado de Tita... Parte I**

Os saiyajins e Picollo encaram confusos o rosto de Tita. Trunks percebe o quanto o rosto dela demonstra tristeza e um misto de sentimentos que ele não consegue decifrar.

Vegeta, furioso, parte para cima da menina e a segura por sua blusa, tirando-a do chão. Tita desvia seus olhos dos olhos do príncipe dos saiyajins.

Vegeta diz:

- **EU SABIA QUE NÃO DAVA PARA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ, GAROTA! AGORA FALE TUDO QUE VOCÊ SABE ANTES QUE EU TE MATE!**

Goku e Trunks vão para cima de Vegeta. Goku coloca suas mãos nos ombros do amigo enquanto Trunks libera Tita do toque agressivo do príncipe dos saiyajins.

Goku diz:

- Calma, vegeta. Nervoso, você não conseguirá resolver nada. Tenho certeza de que, o que quer que esteja acontecendo, poderá ser explicado da melhor maneira se você manter a calma.

Trunks encara Tita totalmente confuso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e, muito menos, o que Tita tinha a ver com o regresso do Rei Vegeta. Tudo o que sabia, é que ele estava totalmente apaixonado por aquela garota.

Ele diz:

- Tita, eu não entendo. O que você tem a ver com o Rei Vegeta e toda a história que meu pai contou sobre o resplendor estelar?

Tita não consegue encarar Trunks nos olhos, e começa a olhar para o chão. Sabia que o momento dela revelar a verdade a Trunks e ele a odiar para sempre chegaria, só não esperava que ele chegasse tão rápido.

Ela diz:

- Fui eu quem contou ao Rei Vegeta que esta manhã, Bulma e Bra estariam sozinhas na Corporação Cápsula.

O rosto de Trunks perde a cor diante da revelação de Tita, enquanto vegeta, furioso, tenta atacar a garota, mas é impedido por Goku. Os outros saiyajins e Picollo também ficam surpresos com a revelação da garota.

Vegeta, furioso diz:

- **EU SABIA! DESDE O COMEÇO EU SABIA QUE NÃO DAVA PARA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ, GAROTA! EU VOU TE MATAR! SUA INFELIZ! VOCÊ ILUDIU O IDIOTA DO MEU FILHO APENAS PARA SE APROXIMAR DE MIM!**

Tita não consegue encarar Vegeta nos olhos, pois, sabe perfeitamente que as acusações dele não são totalmente falsas, que estas acusações tinham grandes verdades, só não esperava que...

Goku diz:

- Calma, Vegeta. Como eu já disse, tenho certeza de que deve haver alguma explicação para isto que está acontecendo.

Gohan diz:

- Vamos por partes. Agora, o que precisamos saber Tita, é porque você contou ao Rei Vegeta que hoje Bulma e Bra estariam sozinhas.

Tita diz:

- Se eu não contasse a ele tudo, ele mataria não apenas a mim, mas a Hatara e a família dela também, e eles são o mais próximo que eu posso de chamar de família... Eu devo muito a eles...

Goten diz:

- Se não me engano, você disse a mim e ao Trunks que é órfã.

Tita diz:

- E sou, nunca conheci meus pais. A família de Hatara foi o mais próximo que eu tive de um lar.

Vegeta, ainda furioso diz:

- **POUCO ME IMPORTA A FAMÍLIA QUE VOCÊ TEM OU DEIXA DE TER! JÁ DISSE QUE QUERO UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO DO PORQUE VOCÊ FOI ABRIR A SUA MALDITA BOCA PARA O MEU PAI!**

Picollo diz:

- Acalme-se, vegeta. Vamos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

Vegeta diz:

- **ENQUANTO NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI PERDENDO TEMPO COM ESSAS TOLICES MEU PAI ESTÁ COM A MINHA FILHA PLANEJANDO MATÁ-LA!**

Gohan diz:

- No momento, nossa única pista é a Tita. Então, o melhor a fazer é ouvir o que ela tem a nos dizer.

Goku diz:

- por favor, Tita. Conte-nos esta história do começo. Precisamos entender o que está acontecendo.

Tita diz:

- Metade da história que irei contar agora é de segunda mão. Pois isto tudo começou antes mesmo de eu ter nascido, logo após o Rei Vegeta ter escapado da explosão do planeta dele, que o tal Freeza explodiu.

Picollo diz:

- Sim, continue.

Tita diz:

- Durante muito tempo, o Rei Vegeta vagou de planeta em planeta para escapar da visão do tal Freeza. Porém, ele sempre ia para planetas em que os habitantes tivessem alguma habilidade especial para ensinar a ele, fosse por livre espontânea vontade ou então, o Rei Vegeta ameaçava através da força, mas, ele sempre conseguia aprender técnicas novas.

Gohan diz:

- E depois que ele aprendia estas técnicas ele matava os habitantes do planeta?

Tita diz:

- Ele não podia mata-los, pois correria o risco de ser rastreado pelo tal Freeza.

Vegeta diz:

- Então foi assim que ele aprendeu o tele transporte?

Tita diz:

- Sim, não apenas o tele transporte, mas outras técnicas, piores e mais mortais. E assim os anos foram se passando e o Rei vegeta se tornando cada vez mais poderoso. Só que, em momento algum ele esqueceu o filho ou a lenda da família real saiyajin, e, o que seu filho poderia dar a ele, a imortalidade que ele sempre sonhou. Assim, os anos foram se passando até que o filho do Rei Vegeta chegou à idade adulta.

Vegeta já está perdendo sua paciência. E, estava com a estranha sensação deque aquela menina o estava enrolando, ao invés de dizer de uma vez qual era a ligação dela com seu pai.

Ele diz:

- Escute aqui, sua desgraçada! Se não quiser morrer, pare de me enrolar e me diga logo de uma vez qual é a sua relação com meu pai e porque você entregou minha filha a ele!

Tita diz:

- Eu vou chegar a esta parte.

Gohan diz:

- Continue, Tita.

Tita diz:

- Como eu disse, os anos se passaram e o filho do Rei Vegeta chegou à idade adulta, porém, o que o rei dos saiyajins queria saber era se ele havia gerado um filho. Ele mandou um espião ao planta Freeza a fim de ter alguma informação do filho, pois, enquanto não obtivesse a imortalidade não poderia lutar e matar o tal Freeza para tomar seu lugar de imperador do universo. O que o espião descobriu foi que o tal Freeza fora derrotado por um super saiyajin, descobriu que o nome do super saiyajin é Kakarotto e que seu filho fora viver em um planeta longínquo chamado Terra e que não havia tido nenhum herdeiro.

Picollo diz:

- Realmente nesta época Vegeta ainda não havia se envolvido com Bulma.

Vegeta diz:

- Pare de interromper esta desgraçada!

Goku diz:

- Continue Tita, por favor.

Tita diz:

- Rei Vegeta esperou três anos, e, resolveu ir a Terra para saber do paradeiro de seu filho. Graças a uma das técnicas que ele aprendeu em sua longa jornada pelo espaço, ele aprendeu a ocultar completamente o seu poder de luta, isso o ajudou a chegar a Terra sem ser notado. Assim que chegou a Terra, a primeira coisa que o Rei vegeta fez foi mandar o espião dele saber de seu filho. O espião volta com as notícias que Vegeta tinha tido um filho com uma terráquea. As coisas enfim começam a sair como o Rei Vegeta queria. Nesta mesma época, acontecimentos estranhos começam a acontecer neste planeta. Pessoas começam, a desaparecer misteriosamente, só sobrando suas roupas. Rei vegeta começa a acompanhar aquilo com muito interesse. Então, ele vai até uma das casas, e, como esperado, só encontra roupas no chão, estava prestes a ir embora quando ouve o choro de um bebê... 

**CONTINUA...**


	17. O misterioso passado de Tita II

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 17 - O Misterioso Passado de Tita... Parte II**

_Planeta Terra, anos atrás..._

_Rei Vegeta e seus homens estão dentro daquela humilde casa, aparentemente vazia, com roupas espalhadas pelo chão, de um modo que parecia que, horas atrás, pessoas estavam vestidas naquelas roupas, e, misteriosamente desapareceram._

_Os pensamentos do rei dos saiyajins são interrompidos por um choro estridente, que vem de algum lugar de dentro da casa._

_Ele diz:_

_- Senk, me ajude a procurar de onde vem este choro infernal._

_- Sim, majestade. – diz Senk e, imediatamente começa a procurar a origem do choro que escutam._

_Ele vai até um dos quartos da casam onde o barulho do choro é mais forte. No quarto, não encontra muitas coisas, um guarda-roupas, um berço e uma cama de casal. Senk olha atentamente e, começa a olhar embaixo da cama, onde, vê um pequeno embrulho, coberto por panos, que chama sua atenção. Ele pega o embrulho e, logo descobre uma menina recém-nascida, de pele morena, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros. Rapidamente ele pensa que alguma coisa está acontecendo naquele planeta. Certamente, os pais daquela criança terráquea a esconderam embaixo da cama, para protegê-la de algum perigo. Com toda a certeza, estava acontecendo alguma coisa muito estranha naquele planeta._

_O guerreiro volta para a sala com a recém-nascida em seu colo, onde seu rei o espera. A bebê parara de chorar. Rei Vegeta olha curioso para o embrulho no colo do guerreiro._

_Ele diz:_

_- É esta criança que estava fazendo todo aquele barulho, Senk?_

_- Sim, majestade. – diz o guerreiro. – Eu a encontrei escondida embaixo da cama. De certo, seus pais morreram por conta deste ser misterioso que ronda este planeta._

_- Provavelmente. – diz rei Vegeta, sem muito interesse._

_- Devemos matar a menina agora e poupar o sofrimento dela? – pergunta Senk._

_- É uma menina? – de repente Rei vegeta se vê muito interessado naquela criança, e um plano começa a se formar em sua mente..._

_- Sim, majestade. É uma menina. Mas, os sexo da criança pouco importa. Posso mata-la agora?_

_- Não, Senk. Deixe que esta menina viva, tenho a impressão de que no futuro ela poderá nos ser muito útil..._

_- Não compreendo, majestade._

_- Não vou te explicar agora, Senk, pois estou sentindo a presença de um poder de luta não muito longe daqui. Minha experiência diz que o dono deste poder de luta pode ser a causa dos acontecimentos estranhos que estamos presenciando neste planeta._

_- E o que eu faço com a bebê, majestade?_

_- Traga-a com você. E, no caminho, irei te explicar detalhadamente como no futuro esta criança poderá me ser útil._

_Os dois saiyajins saem voando, seguidos pelos guerreiros de Rei vegeta em direção ao ki que sentem, enquanto o rei vegeta vai explicando a Senk qual é o seu plano para o futuro e, porque precisará daquela terráquea quando seu neto chegar à adolescência._

_Rapidamente, os dois saiyajins e os guerreiros do rei vegeta chegam a uma casa, que, aparentemente, também está vazia. Porém, o poder de luta que sentem veem de dentro da casa. Mas, qual não é a surpresa dos dois saiyajins ao verem, saindo de dentro da casa, uma criatura totalmente verde com uma calda esquisita._

_Com a mesma surpresa que os dois saiyajins veem a criatura, ela também os olha, igualmente surpresa. Seus olhos, cheios de maldade, não desgrudam das caudas dos saiyajins._

_- Saiyajins. – a criatura, por fim diz._

_Rei vegeta deixa sua surpresa de lado e diz:_

_- E quem é você, para conhecer minha raça? Não sabia que os saiyajins eram conhecidos até mesmo em um planeta longínquo e esquecido como este. Outra coisa, que raça é a sua? Nunca, em todo o universo, vi nada parecido com você._

_- Eu sou um androide criado pelo doutor Maki Gero para ser uma criatura perfeita, e meu nome é Cell. Mas, estou surpreso em ver dois saiyajins sangue puro por aqui, achei que os único vivos fossem Goku e Vegeta._

_- Eu sou o rei Vegeta. E, não convém que ninguém saiba que estou vivo. Escute, Cell, ou seja lá qual for seu nome, vamos fazer um acordo que seja vantajoso para nós dois?_

_- Vantajoso para nós dois? – Cell pergunta, confuso. Não entendia onde o saiyajin queria chegar._

_- Sim. No momento, tudo o que me interessa é meu neto, porém só daqui a alguns anos, agora ele é inútil. Você não é burro e, certamente já percebeu que não tem forças para lutar comigo, meu poder de luta é infinitamente superior ao seu._

_- E que acordo é esse vantajoso para nós dois? – Cell pergunta, ainda mais curioso._

_- Deixo este planeta inteiro para você fazer o que quiser dele. Desde que me encontre uma família que eu possa deixar uma criança por uns tempos. Pense bem, Cell, eu tenho poder para te matar a hora que eu bem entender._

_Cell pensa por uns minutos, o que era uma família se tinha o planeta inteiro? Enquanto procura pelos Androides Número 17 e Número 18? E, ainda por cima, o tal rei vegeta é, no momento, mais forte que ele. E, não tem ara de quem ajudaria Goku e seus amigos. Além de ter deixado bem claro que só quer Trunks._

_Por fim, ele diz:_

_- Há uns duzentos metros daqui, você encontrará uma família que eu ainda não absorvi. Creio que ela servirá a seus propósitos, rei Vegeta._

_Rei vegeta sorri de forma maliciosa e então saiyajin e androide se separam, seguindo por caminhos diferentes. Rei vegeta está certo de que o filho de vegeta, seu neto, é o escolhido para torna-lo imortal, e, há nora certa, a bebê terráquea que ele acabara de recolher será de grande ajuda para que seu neto caia diretamente em suas mãos._

_Rapidamente, os dois chegam à casa que o tal Cell falara. Eles descem para o chão e ficam parados por uns minutos em frente a casa, observando. Não demora muito para escutarem barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Perfeito, como o tal Androide dissera, ainda morava gente ali._

_Rei Vegeta usa uma de suas mãos para criar uma bola de ki, arromba a porta com ela e os dois entram na casa. Dentro da casa, uma mulher totalmente apavorada, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, que estão perfeitamente arrumados em um coque e, uma menina, aparentemente de uns cinco anos de idade, possuidora dos mesmos olhos e cabelos de sua mãe, usando um vestido azul claro e com cabelos presos em um rabo d cavalo._

_Mãe e filha olham apavoradas para aquele homem, enquanto a menina abraça as pernas de sua mãe em uma tentativa de se proteger._

_Rei vegeta sorri de forma maliciosa antes de dizer:_

_- Escute, terráquea. Eu vou lhe dar duas opções, a primeira é você cuidar deste bebê por alguns anos até o momento de eu pegá-lo novamente. E, a segunda, é, caso se recuse a aceitar a primeira opção, é morrer aqui e agora com esta criança que está abraçada a suas pernas. – nas mãos do saiyajin surge uma bola de ki._

_O olhar da mulher se volta para a recém-nascida e ela sente pena daquele pequeno bebê. Que destino cruel aguardaria aquela menina nas mãos daqueles homens malvados? Ela diz:_

_-Eu cuidarei da bebê._

_Senk entrega para a mulher à recém-nascida._

_Rei vegeta diz:_

_- Lembre-se sempre de uma coisa, esta criança me pertence. E, chegará o dia em que eu virei para busca-la._

_Os dois saiyajins vão embora. A mulher senta-se em um sofá com a bebê no colo e sua filha começa a acariciar a recém-nascida, que sorri em resposta, deixando a menina completamente maravilhada._

_- Qual o nome dela, mamãe?_

_- Pelo visto, ela ainda não tem nome, Hatara._

_- Então quer dizer que eu posso escolher um nome para ela?_

_- Pode, Hatara. Mas que nome você escolherá, filha?_

_Hatara olha para a bebê, pensa por uns minutos e, com um sorriso infantil e cheio de inocência diz:_

_- Tita! O nome dela será Tita! – e beija a bebê, que sorri com o gesto de carinho._

**CONTINUA...**


	18. O misterioso passado de Tita  III

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 18 - O Misterioso Passado de Tita... Parte III**

_Oito anos depois..._

_A bebê havia crescido e, se tornara uma linda criança de olhar carinhoso, olhos castanhos repletos de alegria. Cabelos negros e lisos na altura da cintura e a pele morena faziam com que ela se parecesse com uma indiazinha._

_Vivia completamente feliz, sem imaginar que sua felicidade em breve ruiria... Como um castelo de areia que é destruído pelas ondas do mar sem nenhuma piedade._

_Tita considerara Hatara, agora com treze anos de idade, sua irmã mais velha. Por sua vez, Hatara também tinha muito amor pela menina, dando a ela todo carinho de uma irmã mais velha. Ajudara a criar a menina desde sempre, e, a amava profundamente._

_Nesta época, um demônio cor de rosa chamado Majin Boo chegou a Terra, e, começou a matar todos os terráqueos, causando um pânico total ao redor do globo._

_Naquela humilde casa, onde Tita fora criada, sua mãe de criação, Rin, está terminando de arrumar as malas, com algumas peças de roupas para ela e suas filhas, sim, porque considerava Tita uma filha mais nova e, vive sua vida com medo do dia em que aquele homem cruel voltará para busca-la. Seu coração só não sabia quando, mas sabia que ele viria... E ela, sofria por antecipação, temendo o dia em que terá de entregar sua doce Tita nas mãos de monstros em forma humana._

_Ela termina de arrumar a mala e suas filhas e, quando já está na porta de casa, encontra um homem parado a sua frente e sorrindo maleficamente para ela._

_Rin leva um susto, e seus olhos ficam perplexos e paralisados de medo, por ele ter voltado. Ela sabia o que isso significava..._

_Rei vegeta olha para aquela terráquea com um sorriso cruel em seus lábios. Demorara oito anos, mas, finalmente, havia chegado o dia em que levaria aquela criança, chegara a hora de começar a prepara-la para o propósito do qual poupara sua vida._

_Aquela menina seria a chave para leva-lo diretamente até seu neto quando chegasse a hora, sem precisar de um confronto direto com seu filho._

_Tita e Hatara abraçam, assustadas, as pernas de Rin, tentando, em vão, se proteger do rei dos saiyajins._

_- Vim buscar o que me pertence, terráquea. – a voz do rei dos saiyajins é mais fria do que uma pedra de gelo._

_Os olhos de Rin se enchem de lágrimas e ela olha automaticamente para a pequena Tita, que destino cruel esperava por aquela pequena criança? O que ela poderia fazer para impedir?_

_Nada, infelizmente, sabia que não podia fazer nada contra aquele homem. Teria que entregar Tita nas mãos dele, não tinha escolha, nunca teve. E que Kami Sama protegesse a pequena._

_- me entregue à menina. – a voz de Rei Vegeta é demasiada cruel._

_- Por favor... Não a leve... – o tom de voz de Rin é de súplica – Eu te imploro... Eu amo esta menina como se fosse minha filha..._

_Rei vegeta faz aparecer em sua mão uma bola de energia e a atira, propositalmente, a alguns centímetros de Rin e das duas meninas. O medo de Tita é tão grande que ela começa a chorar._

_O rei dos saiyajins é impiedoso. Com brutalidade e crueldade, arranca à pequena Tita das pernas de Rin. Hatara tenta, em vão, impedi-lo, segurando um pedaço da saia do vestido rosa bebê, mas tudo o que consegue é arrancar um pedaço do vestido de sua amada irmãzinha de coração._

_Tita se debate nos braços do rei dos saiyajins, seus olhos castanhos marejados de lágrimas, que caem sem parar por seu rosto infantil._

_- tia Rin! – a menina clama por socorro e estende seus pequenos braços para a mulher que a criara._

_Rei vegeta, impaciente com aquela cena repleta de sentimentalismo, dá uma forte bofetada na face da criança que se debate em seus braços._

_- Cale a boca, criança estúpida! – diz o rei dos saiyajins com a voz carregada de maldade. – A partir deste momento você começará a se preparar para a missão para a qual eu lhe poupei a vida anos atrás._

_A menina olha assustada para o rei dos saiyajins e tenta conter suas lágrimas, sem entender o que está acontecendo. Rin, na esperança de livrar a criança de um destino cruel se ajoelha aos pés do rei dos saiyajins, suas lágrimas molhando as botas do guerreio._

_- Por favor... Por tudo o que é mais sagrado... Não leve a Tita... Eu te imploro!_

_Indiferente àquela terráquea, rei vegeta simplesmente a chuta com força, fazendo-a cair longe. Hatara corre ao encontro de sua mãe._

_- Saia do meu caminho, terráquea! Se não quiser que eu acabe com a sua vida!_

_Dizendo isto, rei vegeta sai voando, levando à pequena Tita consigo. É o prelúdio do pesadelo da menina._

_Uma semana depois..._

_Em um planeta distante da Terra, Tita olha, bastante triste, a paisagem árida e deserta daquele planeta em que está vivendo há uma semana, longe de tia Rin e de Hatara, as duas pessoas que mais amava nesta vida._

_Agora vivia sozinha, em um planeta onde ninguém gosta dela, onde ninguém lhe diz uma única palavra de carinho, onde ela nem ao menos pode ser criança._

_Vive sozinha, trancada em um quanto, sonde só tem uma cama e uma cômoda com três gavetas, com umas poucas peças de roupas. Sem brinquedos, sem convívio com outras pessoas, sem amor..._

_Neste planeta horrível, nem permissão para sair do quarto ela tinha... Era obrigada a viver ali, trancada, sozinha e escondendo suas lágrimas, pois rei Vegeta simplesmente odiava ouvir seu choro, então a ela só restava chorar sozinha e em silêncio._

_Todas as vezes que chorou, rei Vegeta bateu cruelmente nela, deixando-a com hematomas e até com feridas, algumas, ainda abertas..._

_Sua vida mudara de uma hora para outra. E ela não entendia o porquê... Queria a tia Rin, sua irmã de coração Hatara... Queria voltar a seu lar..._

_Aqui, só era maltratada. Todos os dias, tinha que ter aulas com Senk, sobre a raça dos saiyajins e sobre o príncipe Vegeta._

_Aquelas aulas era uma perdição, ela era humilhada e apanhava... Tudo isso quando desviava a atenção, mesmo que fosse por uma fração de segundos... Eles diziam que no futuro ela teria uma missão a cumprir... E que estes eram apenas o início das preparações..._

_Mas, ela já estava cansada... Queria voltar para sua casa, para tia Rin e para Hatara... Queria voltar a ser criança, voltar a brincar... Voltar a seu lar... Por que tinha que passar por isso? Por que ela tinha que sofrer tanto?_

_Ela olha mais uma vez para a janela e, percebe que está anoitecendo. Há esta hora, ninguém vem perturbá-la nem maltratá-la, é a hora da sua solidão. Se ela fugir pela janela... Senk não irá notar e nem contar ao rei vegeta... Primeiro, foge daquela prisão depois, se esconde em uma nave e saí do planeta, não importa o destino. Longe daquele planeta cheio de gente malvada, seria mais fácil conseguir ajuda e voltar ao planeta Terra._

_Decidida, ela sobe na cama em pula a janela, sem levar nada consigo. Iria embora apenas com a roupa do corpo. Como a janela do quarto é alta, ela rala os cotovelos e seus joelhos sangram com a queda, mas, ela não se importa._

_A menina se recompõe rapidamente, esquece a dor e começa a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas permitem._

_A luz do sol trás aquele planeta um novo dia e, no mausoléu de rei vegeta, Senk leva uma bandeja com pão e um copo de leite para Tita. Ele abre a porta do quarto, pensando encontrar a menina chorona quando vê o quarto vazio._

_Rei Vegeta ficaria furioso, pois a menina havia fugido._

**CONTINUA...**


	19. O misterioso passado de Tita  IV

**Um pesadelo para Vegeta**

**Capítulo 19 - O Misterioso Passado de Tita... Parte IV**

_Senk não precisa procurar por aquele minúsculo quarto para saber que aquela menininha insolente havia fugido. O saiyajin olha a janela e a vê aberta, deduzindo que a criança havia fugido por ali._

_Porém, como ela é apenas uma criança com pouco mais de oito anos de idade e sem nenhum poder de luta, sabe que ela não pode ter ido muito longe. E, se ele tiver sorte, pode encontra-la e captura-la antes que Rei vegeta descubra sobre a fuga dela. Porque, se o rei dos saiyajins descobrir, poderá ser o fim para aquela garota terráquea, não que tenha pena dela._

_Rei Vegeta não é destes que costuma ter piedade de crianças. Na verdade, ele não costuma ter piedade de ninguém. E, esta criança é extremamente importante para os planos do Rei dos saiyajins. Por isso, tem que encontra-la o mais rápido possível._

_Não pode, de jeito nenhum, deixar o rei dos saiyajins descobrir sobre a fuga desta menina._

_Sem perder mais tempo, o braço direito do rei vegeta sai voando pela janela._

_Ele liga seu rastreador, procurando detectar o mais fraco poder de luta, que, certamente, pertencerá àquela criança fugitiva._

_O rastreador vai detectando várias presenças, porém, todas elas pertencentes aos guerreiros do Rei Vegeta, todas fortes demais para pertencerem a pirralha humana._

_Porém, se ela achava que iria sair impune desta, estava redondamente enganada! Assim que encontrar a pirralha, dará a ela uma lição para jamais esquecer._

_Ela será duramente castigada por ter se atrevido a fugir!_

_Seu rastreador continua a detectar várias presenças dos guerreiros de Rei Vegeta e, a presença da criança nada! Já está começando a perder a sua paciência._

_Então, o rastreador acusa uma presença, um poder de luta de apenas "1". Sorri. Finalmente a havia encontrado! Aquele poder de luta insignificante só podia pertencer àquela garota imunda!_

_Senk muda a direção de seu voo, indo na direção que mostra seu rastreador._

_**************************************************_

_Tita continua andando sob as areias do deserto, seu rosto totalmente molhado pelo sol escaldante, seu corpo todo grudado e molhado de suor. Seus passos cada vez mais curtos devido ao cansaço._

_Andara a noite toda e não encontrara ajuda. Andara a noite toda e não encontrara uma nave para sair daquele planeta horrível. Andara a noite toda e não encontrara ninguém._

_Pior é que está muito cansada, andara a noite toda, fugindo, com medo de ser encontrada por Senk ou pelo Rei vegeta. Ela sabe que, se for encontrada será seu fim, que eles a matarão._

_Por este motivo, mesmo cansada, mesmo sem forças, mesmo sem aguentar mais, continua a andar, tentando ir ao encontro de sua liberdade._

_E, quanto mais ela se afasta, mais o calor aumenta! Cansada demais, o sol ardente faz com que o calor se torne insuportável para ela._

_Suas pernas latejam de tanta dor, chegando a um ponto insuportável, porem ela não pode parar de andar, pela precisa continuar, continuar até conseguir escapar!_

_Se ela parar, é provável que seja capturada novamente... Por isso, mesmo suas pernas não suportando mais, ela continua a fugir..._

_A menina está tão assustada e com tanta pressa que, não vê uma pedra em seu caminho e acaba tropeçando e caindo no meio da areia árida daquele deserto._

_- Aííí! Doeu! – ela diz enquanto acaricia o joelho que machucara com a queda._

_O sol ardente faz com que a dor aumente, queria pelo menos uma sombra para descansar, nem que fossem cinco minutos. E, acima de tudo, queria água, pois não aguentava mais de sede, sua garganta está totalmente seca devido à fuga e ao calor._

_Mas, para sua sorte, ela sente uma sombra. Devido ao forte sol, ela não consegue olhar para o céu e ver a nuvem, mas, agradece aos céus aquela nuvem lhe fazendo sombra, pelo menos por alguns segundos._

_Porém, ela vê algo se aproximando pela sombra, a uma velocidade incrível. Tita mal tem tempo de fugir e uma bola de energia a atinge diretamente, com t5amanha força que a joga longe..._

_Do céu, Senk observa o resultado de seu ataque, a criança caída nas areias, totalmente ensanguentada, as roupas totalmente rasgadas e os olhos encharcados pelas lágrimas._

_O castigo ainda foi pouco, perante a ousadia dela de fugir. A vontade que tinha era de mata-la, pela ousadia e desobediência. Porém, como o rei Vegeta precisa da pirralha viva, dera apenas um leve castigo._

_Ele desce e encara, furioso, a pirralha, que o olha chorando e com medo. Se ela achava que ele iria se compadecer por aquele de menina chorona, estava redondamente enganada._

_- Levante-se, pirralha desobediente!_

_Tita apenas continua olhando-o e chorando... Sua fuga fora em vão, no fim das contas._

_- Eu mandei levantar! – diz Senk, chutando a menina, a força de seu golpe é tanta que Tita cai longe._

_- Aííí! Para, por favor! Tá doendo!_

_- Isso ainda é pouco perante sua desobediência, pirralha nojenta!_

_Impaciente, Senk segura à menina pelo braço e sai voando, de volta a fortaleza de Rei Vegeta. Por conta desta pirralha fujona, estavam atrasados para as lições de hoje._

_Mas, ela ainda terá o castigo que merece, e, ele o aplicará com gosto. Será um castigo que servirá de lição para esta pirralha, uma lição para ela jamais esquecer e nunca mais tentar fugir novamente._

_Sendo carregada à força de volta àquela fortaleza de maldade, Tita se pergunta o que foi que fez para merecer este castigo tão cruel, esta vida tão miserável. As lágrimas continuam caindo por sua face infantil._

_Graças à velocidade de Senk, conseguem chegar rapidamente à fortaleza do rei vegeta. E, para o total terror de Tita, o rei dos saiyajins está esperando pelos dois na entrada da fortaleza, de braços cruzados e com cara de bem poucos amigos._

_Ao ver seu rei e senhor, Senk aterrissa e joga a menina ao chão, fazendo com que ela caia propositalmente aos pés do rei dos saiyajins. Com um sorriso cruel em seus lábios, Rei Vegeta chuta com força o tórax da criança. A dor que Tita sente é tanta que ela pensa ter fraturado uma costela._

_Achando o chute pouco, Rei Vegeta ainda golpeia a menina no estômago, fazendo-a chorar de dor. Por último, Rei vegeta dá um soco certeiro e atinge o diafragma da criança e dificultando a respiração de Tita._

_Para terminar, o Rei dos saiyajins a segura pelo colarinho e, olhando com puro ódio no fundo dos olhos da criança diz:_

_- Isto é para você aprender que comigo não se brinca. Da próxima vez que tentar qualquer gracinha, esquecerei meus planos e te matarei com minhas próprias mãos!_

_Depois de dizer estas palavras, rei vegeta entra na fortaleza, ainda carregando a menina e a joga com força no quarto dela, trancando a porta em seguida. Instintivamente, a menina olha para a janela e vê grades na mesma. Seu pesadelo não teria fim..._

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
